Girl Like Him
by Koojiruzero
Summary: Koojiru is a young beyblader with a rough life and obsession with fighting Kai. But now on his team, how will this play out, and will she fall in love?
1. My Bit Beast And Me

My bit beast and me

I sat on a hill top and watched the battle happen. I had my eye on Kai for a while, just waiting to take him and his crew beysharks, a group of losers in my books. I smirked, same time as him, as his blade went high into the sky. The kid facing him had no idea what he was up against…..

Then down the blade came crashing into the kids. Fuck. This battle was over even I could see that. By the way names Koojiru, age twelve hair colour currently Auburn eyes hazel but usually green, my hair is short like me at 5'2 and I am skinny as hell. I also have a potty mouth, enough about me though.

Another crash down and that was the end of that the kids blade destroyed. I stood up, so angry. WHO DID THEY THINK THEY WERE? Ugh…. I went home and practiced again. Kai never noticed me lurking around spying, gathering all I could on his skills. I pretended he was against me now, a zig here and a zag there, perfect. Time for a smoke. Now I know what you're thinking oh my god a kid who smokes? Well that's just me! Walking around at night to keep it from my family alone, not smart. Didn't know why until that point. The point where I bumped into a wall of muscle and my ass was on the ground. I stood up ready for a fight boy did I wish I had time to say something before Kai pushed past me and walked on by, as if he was better than me! I couldn't stand this guy! I'd show him though, next chance I got I would shred his blade. Now yes this is all so fast but I'm cutting out the boring bits, such as me sleeping, you don't need to know about my dream or the position I slept in. Or my next days of stalking still. It was all just more destroyed blades and smirking and me wanting to kick Kai's ass. The day that's important was when I saw the other kid, one with the glasses being hijacked by Kais gooiness. Perfect! I would save glasses kid and destroy Kai bringing him back down to earth! I hid in a convenient corner and waited, no way I could take on all three of the guys, plus my only goal was Kai, their leader. Turns out their hide out was in a warehouse, so typical. The door was so wide, I had to wait for perfect timing to run into another corner and hide, that's when the bright idea came to mind. Climb up into the rafters and wait to pounce like a cat. My mentality was, the warrior who took their opponent by surprise first would win. They had him tied up, and were looking through his laptop. I laughed to myself at the voices attitude. With perfect timing a group of kids came in. The kid who had his blade destroyed was lead. That's when Kai jumped down from the rafters, scared me shitless cause I had no idea if he saw me or how close to me he was. As they set up for the battle I got my launcher ready. No way was I going to let this kid sneak in on the fight! Kai was MINE! And I had a thing or two to teach him! As the trash talking went on I lit another smoke. Anxiety I guess, I was starting to doubt myself now, long fall, wall of muscle oh god why was I so dementedly determined? Then I remembered just in time right before the kid could launch his blade I dove down launching mine. Kai didn't seem as shocked as I had hoped, damn! As his blade spun in place I lifted my launcher

"Hey asshole! Names Koojiru blading is my game and I'm here to take revenge!" I said with my most confident voice. Kai didn't even change his facial expression, which boiled my blood, I wanted him to notice me as an equal, or a threaght. Actually defiantly the latter.

"Right kid, this is between me and the kid with the hat, want to face me? Do it another time" his voice was so raspy but smooth, I didn't flinch or give in

"Yeah well I'm here now ya scared?" I mocked. He smirked, then started to laugh which shook me. Crap! Maybe I should have trained more why did I do this in the moment? I wasn't ready! A quick dodge saved me from enilation. I kept dodging actually, like a coward.

"Hey she's pretty good!" I heard the tall kid say. I smirked and went in for the attack. My blade slammed into Kais hard and I kept pushing, but he didn't even seem to break a sweat! And up…fuck…down….I moved but not fast enough he clipped the edge and sent my blade spinning, nearly out of the dish! Keeping control I dove back in for another strike. The battle went on like this for some time but in the end my blade ended up destroyed.

"Don't cry little girl, I'm sure your big strong soldier will avenge you" Kai taunted. I scoffed, as if I'd cry over this.

"I don't need anyone to avenge me!" I yelled back. That's when the hand rested on my shoulder. Kid with the hat moved me away gently

"Well I'm about to" he said with a certainty I envied.

"Just know one thing kid, you can't beat me, look at her blade and your old one, it'll end the same" Kai said

"We'll see about that!" Kid with the hat replied. He stared at his blade as I turned and jumped off the stage.

"Hi my names Eddy!" tall kid said. I looked at him and blinked a few times, before I could reply the battle started and whoosh my attention was goone. Up the bayblade, down…into….A TORNADO? What the hell! How was that even possible? I got excited as Kai's blade fell to the side. HES GOING TO WIN! HAT KID IS GOING TO WIN! I pumped my fist in the air

"FUCK YEAH HAT KID YOU GOT-" that's when Kai smirked

"You think this fights over, but your wrong" he said. A chill went down my spine. I felt something, strong, and not human. Dranzer, he called his blade Dranzer….which meant…

The middle glowed and my eyes widened. Spirits really did live in blades! Hat kid's blade glowed to and then two huge mythical creatures came out, hat kids a dragon and Kai's a phoenix. I looked on in awe at Kai's spirit, I loved phoenixes and there was one, right in front of my eyes. Kai seemed to be in awe to. I smirked

"Your not so original now are you?" I called, hat kid looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. The battle ended in a tie and I walked off, there had to be some way I could get a spirit in my blade. I looked at it, so soulless. Man they were so lucky! It was like having an extreme pet in your blade, therefore a powerful friend. I had just moved here, so I had none. That was fine, people usually wanted to hurt me after long enough anyways. As I was walking, I saw a poster with Kai's face on it. I launched my blade at it in frustration. When half of it landed on my feet I read it. Tournament? That's it! That's where I would face Kai! I went home and practiced some more.

I walked into the tournament lobby. I looked around for hat kid, he was with a blond kid and kid with glasses. I avoided them, didn't want their attention anyways, they'd probly think I was creepy anyways, bad blushing problem you see. After signing up I caught eyes with none other than, Kai. Ugh I glared at him and he just smirked. There goes that problem I have again. I turned around so he couldn't see my blush. I swept through the qualifiers with ease, as I know I would. Kid with glasses faced against Kai, and again his blade was destroyed. Kai had to just wait, "ooh no one can defeat my Dranzer oh look at me I'm so amazing ladidadida psh pretty boy" I muttered to myself as I lit up a smoke outside. Course, it would have been a good idea to look around me first. Wall of muscle man happened to be, you know right beside me.

"Excuse me?" he said coolly. My eyes widened and I looked up in shock mid puff.

"Maybe if you spent less time smoking and making bad impressions you would win more" he said. Was that a complement? Or a dis? I laughed confidently even though I felt shaken to be alone with him outside. Plenty of space to run away I guess.

"Well I'm good enough to be here now" I said with false confidence "plus last time was a fluke! First time I faced off against you, now I know your pathetically obvious strategy." I retorted. Before Kai could say anything back I put out my finished smoke and walked into the arena again. He he, showed him! Now if only I had confidence to back that up. We all lined up for preliminaries. I had the unfortunate "joy" of seeing Kai looking down at me. As I looked around I discovered another "joy". I was the only girl, oh joy. The baggy clothes probly didn't draw attention to that fact. I took my red bandana off my neck, because for some reason I felt very warm. I hoped I wasn't getting a fever that would just screw me over big time. Crap yet another "joy" I had to face off against everyone at once…..geese. Taking out everyone but Hat kid and one of Kai's gooiness I looked back up and smirked at Kai as in "hah think I'm so weak now?". This is because us three ended in a tie. Somehow it worked out in my favor, because now I was headed for the semi-finals! I walked through the halls killing time, not wanting to be found outside again by Kai. God he was so annoying! That's when I saw kid with hat's crew. The blond one ran up to Kai and got shot down. Did I mention Kai was annoying?

"Don't worry about him, he's got a stick wedged up his ass so bad I'm surprised it aint his spine." I said to the blond kid.

"Hey thanks! Names Max, and you aaare? Besides cute" he winked at me. I kept my face unimpressed and shook my head

"Names Koojiru" I said "and I hate being flirted with ass hole". Walking away I heard kid with hat make a rude comment about me. Whatever, guys were always being rude, and cat calling me or following me in my old nabourhood. They were just freaky. As I took my position I faced off against this guy with a weird hairstyle and head band. I learnt his name was Ray, god he was hot. My heart sped up as our match started, I couldn't let him get the better of me, I also wanted him to notice me, and Kai. Was I obsessed with Kai or something? No….just beating him. My attack was highly vicious but so was Rays and our match ended in a tie. So yada yada weird twist of fate always a tie. And then came my shining moment. Kai had taken Max out and it was now my turn to face him.

"You ready kid?" he said. I smirked

"More so then you" I said as the countdown started. We both had powerful launches, but Kai took control.

"I said it before, no one can beat me, especially not a smoker!" he said as his blade glowed. I braced myself for inhalation again, but then the weirdest thing happened. I felt all my anger sweep through me and my blade began to glow black. It was already black but now it had something else. My heart rate sped up once more as Kai looked just as shocked as I was. At full speed my blade careened into his and then this giant panther thing came out.

"Impossible! How do you have a bit beast to?" Kai asked. I blinked at him

"Its….a bit beast? That's what they're called? And I didn't know!" I called back as my bit beast grabbed Dranzer and they began to really fight. It was madness, and I even think Kai was sweating. That's when I recognized the feeling of the spirit.

"EBANY!" I called with joy. I smirked at Kai "your in for it now buddy we grew up together right Ebony?" Ebony looked back at me and growled with agreement. The battle lasted forever, and just when I thought I was going to win and Kai looked utterly shocked Dranzer grabbed Ebony and threw her, ultimately throwing my blade out of the stadium. I lost….even with a bit beast I lost. I pounded the ground. I was so close! How could I lose like this? I looked up at Kai, he grabbed his blade and smirked at me

"Still too weak" he said and walked off. I got mad, really mad and chased him. This was too annoying! He was so smug and snarky and if I couldn't take him down in the stadium I would with words! Before I could reach him a short fat bald man stood in my way.

"Hello there young Koojiru" he said kindly, but I was so freaked by the suddenness and so, angry still I snapped at him.

"What do you WANT?". I automatically felt bad, as he seemed less happy and more selfcontious

"Well, I was watching you blade, and since my team could use a woman's touch I was going to offer you a place but I guess if…" before he could finished I jumped in

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I thought….well never mind that a team? Like the ones who travel the world team?" He nodded "siiick! Yes I am in!" I shook his hand vigorously "I'm going to call my grandparents and be right back!". Before he could respond I was gone again. God I was getting so amazing at that! I called up my grandma and explained with a hyperness that couldn't be destroyed, or so I thought.

"I don't know sweetie" she said semi apathetically. Great she was high, AGAIN. "That's so much money and what about school, you know if you don't go you'll be eating out of a dumpster, beyblading is a game you have more important callings". Frustration swept over me but I kept my voice calm

"Grandma its cool, they pay and it won't last longer than the summer and-" I got cut off

"Still no, you haven't been very good to us lately why should we give you something for being so bitchy with us?". My eyes blurred over with tears and my hand shook and my blood boiled.

"I don't NEED your permission! I'm going and maybe I won't come back!" I slammed the phone down and stood shaking trying to hold back the tears. This always happened, she got high and changed, or drank and changed and it always ended in screaming matched or her asking if she reminded me of my father. Whom she didn't know. Lifting my head after some composure I whipped my face a little. Low and behold, right down the hall, within ear shot (aka Kai) was leaning against a wall, he heard everything. Good least someone knew what I had to deal with! We made eye contact, he just started and I gave him a determined look. So what if he saw me cry? …well ok it bugged me a lot but I kept my head high and walked by him, without looking at him for any more time. I had a team now, so I didn't need him to say something to help, not that he would, and not that I wanted it!

Chapter end


	2. The Truth

The Truth

After the day was over I went outside, that's when short old man came out.

"So have you contacted your grandparents yet?" he asked. I flinched but regained control and smiled at him kindly.

"Yes I have, and I just need a forum for them to sign and were good to go!" I said false happiness and all.

"Of course here you are my dear" he handed me a forum and I took it. Before I could walk away he spoke again. "By the way I want to introduce you to one of your team mates, his name is Ray." After as if on cue Ray came out to. "Oh perfect timing Ray this is Koojiru, she will be one of your team members". I blushed, not problem blush but oh god he's hot blush.

"Hey nice to meet you" he said extending his hand. I took it and we shook. His hand was warm and I hoped my blush wasn't obvious. As short man walked off, I looked at Ray he seemed confused but smiled kindly anyways.

"So you almost beat Kai, I'm surprised I'm glad we're going to be on the same team". I smiled and blushed harder. Just as he was about to walk away I got courage somehow.

"Uh hey! Want to hang out for a bit?" I asked, hoping he didn't find me creepy, most people did. He turned and smiled "Yeah sure, you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Do I ever!" I said and we made our way to a coffee shop. I had like 1000 yen, which in Canadian money was around 10 dollars. Looks like I'd have to conserve money, not like I could get any more. As our orders came Ray looked at mine.

"Just a coffee? Aren't you hungry?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. My stomach growled but I held it back, got real good at that.

"Uuuh….no not really" I lied. He shrugged and bit into his sandwich. Envy! Silence took over and I got fidgety, playing with my sleeves. Ray looked at me, same confused look, geese did I seriously confuse him that much?

"Wow, is'nt it hot for how your dressed?" he asked. SO many questions! I looked at my outfit. Black cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a red one on top. Classic Koojiru Attire.

"Mm nope!" I lied again. Truth was, I wore long sleeves to hide the fact that I had cuts on my wrist. Another shrug.

"Ok cause I'm pretty warm" he said with a small laugh. I blushed, I liked his laugh. I sipped my coffee and started out the window.

"So what are your hobbies?" Ray broke the silence once more. I looked over at him mid sip and put my coffee down with a swallow.

"Well, I like artsy things, you know I write, I draw….sometimes I take pictures when I have a camera" I said with a shrug. He was about to open his mouth when I remembered all my other hobbies "Oh and I play some video games! I walk a lot, uuh I read….." I paused, and he didn't speak, clearly waiting for something else. I smiled, Ray was smart, I liked him a lot it seemed. "I sing every now and again, mostly alone." I said with a shy smile. Ray brightened a little, god everything he was doing was making me like him more and more!

"Cool, wanna sing me something?" I looked at him seriously now. Confusion, typical it seemed. I shook my head and a shy anxious giggle slipped past my lips as I shook my head. I placed my hand over my mouth and blushed harder. Ray laughed and kept his kind smile

"I wasn't making a demand or anything" he said. I smiled eyes stinging because the blush was so bad.

"No no I didn't think you were, I just suck that's all" I said looking down into my coffee, as if it held the key to my future. Ray tilted his head looking concerned. "Well I can't tell you if you do if you don't" Ray said. I looked up at him and blinked a few times. He was smiling encouragingly. I smirked

"Fine I challenge you then, first you have to tell me your hobbies and then if you can make me laugh maaaaybe I'll just have enough courage to sing for you". Ray lifted an eyebrow and smirked acceptingly of the challenge

"Is that so?" he said. I nodded "do it up" I responded.

"Alright, well, I blade, obviously" he began. I wanted to giggle again as he wiggled his eyebrows, man that should have been one of mine, guess I thought it was a given. I wasn't going to cave though, like hell I wanted to sing for him.

"And I write, sometimes, I read, but mainly history, I like music to" he said. I waited but the pause wasn't long enough to ask what he liked in music. I was a huge Avril junkie.

"I mainly just blade though" he finished. Dull with all capitals. I leaned back

"Well Mr. Headband I didn't laugh" I said looking off to the side with a proud smile just to urke him. When I looked back I saw a wall of raven hair in his face. I almost giggled but not quite. He was going to have to try harder!

"Have a pair of sun glasses?" he asked through the wall. As hair shifted when he talked I placed my hand over my mouth. Not so easy was I. I shook my head.

"I couldn't see that well" Ray reminded me pointing to his wall of hair. I smiled.

"I shook my head no" I told him. Nodding, I had to try even harder to keep from laughing his hair was so bouncy! Yes I am easily amused but that's not the point here. Ray flagged the waiter and asked him for a pair of sunglasses. I stifled another laugh as the waiter walked off in confusion, soon returning with a pair. Ray put them over his hair and danced a little with his arms out. Like a damn vs. high water pressure my laughter spilt through loud and obnoxious, almost hysterical. I guess it was just because I had felt so crappy for so long. Ray pulled back his hair and fixed it laughing slightly to, returning the glasses to the waiter.

"I win, now sing, this time it's a demand" he said. I sighed and took out my cd player. "Before you start, tell me what your singing". I looked up and slid on my head phones

"With you by a wonderful artist named Avril Lavigne" I said. Ray smiled

"So your Canadian then" he replied. I blinked a few times

"How'd you know that?" I asked

"I also know some things about culter" he replied. I blushed as I started singing, I didn't want him to know he was the inspiration, or the first person I sang in front of! As I finished he was gazing at me in awe.

"You so don't suck" he said, slight blush creeping across his face to. My heart skipped a beat. SHIT! Did he know? If he did it wasn't fair! MIND READER! After we were done we paid our bills and walked off, the sun was setting. Ray hadn't said anything else about my singing, disappointing really, not a 'your spectacular?' whatever, didn't need the attention I told myself.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. I looked at the ground

"Uuum about that…." That's when I heard the car door slam, and my gut told me something was wrong. I turned around, and what I saw made me go paler then a sheet of paper. As the police officer walked towards me Ray looked at me. I was just going to lie to Ray, but I guess seeing this go down I had to tell him after we….RAN! Grabbing his hand I raced down the block, surprisingly he came with me, thank god, I really didn't want to do this alone. The officer chased me, crap so my grandma did call the cops! Running around a corner I thought fast and pulled Ray into an ally way. IN front of us was a large wooden fence.

"I'm so sorry about this! But please I'll explain later give me a boost up, I'll pull you up after, please don't leave" I shocked myself and Ray by my begging and he listened to me. He bend down and I winced as I stepped on his back. Hauling myself up the fence as fast I could I went to reach down to give him a hand but he was already over and pulling me down just before the officer could find us. Landing with a thud the wind threw itself out of me. I was on my hands and knees, hair in face and all shaking and trying to catch my breath when Ray pulled me up fast and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't run. His face was angry and serious.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded. I fought the tears that were trying to come through, but in the end they won. God why was I so…..myself in front of this boy? Ray let his grip go and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw nothing but that kindness once more.

"Did, you, run away from home or something?" he asked softly. I scoffed again and whipped my face, but more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"If you could call it a home" I said. Ray walked over and hugged me, catching me off guard. My heart pounding so fast and hard he must have felt it because he gripped tighter.

"Don't worry, were team mates, you can stay with me in my hotel room" he said. I pulled back fast face pale again. He gave me a small confused look then worried, the soft.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything bad to you" I looked at my shoes. Then back up eyes watering again. What better choice did I have? Running all night from cops? No thanks!

"Thank you" I said half choked as I began to sob. Ray hugged me again and I cried in his shoulder. I was crying because I was scared, because my reality hurt so much, and because no one had ever been this kind to me. After a few minutes I stopped letting the warmth of his body sooth me.

"Ok we can't stay here or they'll find you, so let's go" he took my hand and I blushed again, With You playing through my head. It was too soon to say I was falling in love with him, but pretty damn close. I kept it to myself, because I knew THAT in itself would be creepy. As Ray and I ducked through alleys and ran down streets we reached his hotel.

"Ok here's what your going to do, wait out here and a few seconds after you see me leave the lobby you come in, ask for the bathroom and sneak up my room number is 502" he said. Funny, I was going to make the same plan. I waited heart racing until he made his way in. I walked in, praying they didn't have wanted posters already. Thankfully, the person just pointed me to the bathrooms and in the elevator I went. Anxiety swept through me again. Yeah sure people would say thing but did they really kept their promises? What if he was calling the cops? Or plotting my rape? How old was he anyways? Older than me that's for sure! A sudden thought struck me as I walked through the halls. I hadn't thought of that annoying ass hole all evening! I smiled, I guess I had been too happy, then too emotional, then too happy again. I knocked on Ray's door and he opened it with a smile

"Welcome!" he said joyously. I giggled and stood at the door.

"That also means come in" Ray said looking slightly amused. I walked in and looked around, one bed, somehow that excited and worried me. Ray looked at the bed to, as if reading my mind

"Oh don't worry I'll take the couch" he said. I looked up from taking off my shoes

"Uh no, your paying for your bed so I'll take the couch" I said. Ray shook his head

"Nope! I'm a gentleman, wouldn't be if I let you take the couch" he said. So I smirked

"Fine, can I use the shower then?" he nodded and pointed. I walked into the shower, MAN! They were so fancy in hotels! I was so excited all of the sudden to be in them a lot more! After my shower I walked back into the room, Ray was watching TV on the couch. DAMN! Plan sleep right after so he had to take the bed was ruined! Plan b time. I sat next to him and we stared at the TV in silence (minus TV noise) until he turned to me

"SO why did you leave home?" I looked up from foraging my grandma signature like I used to do whenever I got detention at school. He looked at the sheet and took it

"First tell me, then we can talk to Mr. Dickenson about it" I blinked

"Short fat man?" I asked. Ray chuckled and smiled

"Yes him, but please don't call him that" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok first off, no telling him anything! Besides you, this is my problem and mine alone, I don't need a pity party or to be sent back!" Ray looked astonished but shook his head

"Fine" he looked at me again "no talk". My gut told me he would do something once I started anyways but once he knew he would have to respect me!

"Ok, well, my grandparents adopted me from my mom and dad, my dad did drugs and my mom was questioned for abuse. Apparently she broke my leg I dunno anyways, my grandma and I were never close and one day she got into an accident and we grew even further apart, then last year I found out she smokes pot, and realized she drinks a lot" I finished. Ray nodded thinking

"But you have all you need to live right?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get it. I sighed again

"Well yes, but when she does those things she changes, and I change, we always yell at each other and get into fights, and she calls me selfish and says things like 'your being bitchy' or 'you have a bitchy tone right now' " I did my best impression of her. I expected Ray to laugh as I let out a small cynical one but he just started at me, never wracking!

"So its emotionally…..abusive" he said finally. I flinched at the word abusive

"Well, I don't know all I know is I hate her, and I always wanted away from her" I ended. Ray nodded and looked at his feet. Then he leaned back and massaged his face a little. I looked at the ground

"I'm really sorry for causing you this trouble" I said finally. He looked at me in surprise

"Koojiru if it was trouble I wouldn't have come with you, I wouldn't have offered you a place to stay I would have just left you on your own" I looked at him and blushed then back at the ground

"Yeah well just because your kind doesn't mean I'm not a burden" I said softly. Ray shook his head, clearly picking his battle. I looked up at him, and got hugged again. I cried again, the feeling of someone finally asking, someone finally being so kind to me, was over whelming. Up until now I had felt so alone, so confused, but having him take me seriously made me realize I'm not just being stupid, or over dramatic or whatever, but that all this was real.

"I can see why you would want to anyways" he said after stroking my back "Being left by your father, and him doing drugs must have made it hard to see your grandmother high and or drunk" he said. I nodded as he hugged me tighter "It's ok, after tomorrows matches you'll meet the rest of the team, and we'll all travel the world together, you'll get to be away and have fun ok?" he asked pulling me back holding my shoulders. I nodded whipping another set of tears away. He smiled softly at me and got up. Going though his suit case be pulled out some pj's.

"Here change into these in the bathroom, and go to sleep, we have a big day ahead tomorrow" I blushed then looked at the pj's. Short sleeved, great yay two days of the same long sleeved shirt! Once I came out of the bathroom I saw that Ray had already made a bed out of the couch. I blinked at him and took my hair out of the semi pony tail it was in (those ones where hair is still down at the back I also kept hair out at the front like Sailor Jupiter) Ray looked at my sleeves. I flinched and drew back my right arm out of instinct. He didn't say another word and got under his covers. I wanted to cuddle next to him but refrained, instead grabbing an extra pillow and clinging to that as well.

Ray's p.o.v:

I looked at her when she came out of the bathroom. She still had long sleeves on. A cutter I guess. I didn't want to make her tell me more then she already had today, she needed to sleep not cry more, so I refrained from asking any more questions. As she lay in the bed and hugged the pillow a thorn of pity stabbed through me. She seemed so alone, so tiny and fragile. If I had known her better and didn't want to give her the wrong impression I would have held her while she slept.

Chapter end (sorry its so long lol)


	3. WHAAAT!

WHAAAAAT?

I woke up the next morning groggy, possibly from the crying I had done. Funny how I didn't have an alarm but woke up on time. Ray was already dressed, and smiled when I looked over.

"Hey just in time for breakfast!" he said happily. I smiled and went to get changed and when I came back he had a miso soup all ready for me and some toast. I sat on the couch and ate with contentment. Japanese breakfasts were always so much healthier I found. After we ate we set off for the stadium. Again making sure no cops got a hold of me. Ray was so understanding, I really loved that about him. Once there we went into the bladders room. He was against hat boy.

"My opponents name is Tyson, don't tell him but Mr. D thinks he should join" I nodded. Alright Tyson, not who was Tyson? Oh duh! Hat boy! I walked out when Ray was ready to battle him, and sat in the crowd. I looked around, who else would be on our team? Or was that it? During my look around I realized with discontent that I was sitting next to Kai. I really hoped he wasn't on our team! Though I thought about it, he probly would have said no and walked off as if he was cooler than us. Typical. He looked over at me and I glared.

"Heard you got put on a team" he murmured coolly. How'd he know that? I smirked

"Psh yeah a team way too cool for your poll spine!" I said. He smirked, did he think I was kidding? I sure wasn't! I looked back to the stadium, to find Tyson had already unleashed his bit beast. CRAP! I stood up and cupped my hands over my mouth

"Take him down Ray!" I called. Obviously he didn't hear me, but it was the thought that counts! That's when I saw it, Ray's bit, a frikken tiger! Awesome, again Ray was awesome in every way! Ha-ha! I cheered obnoxiously for him leaving Kai to place his hands over his ears.

"Could you be any more annoying?" he uttered. I glared at him

"Same could be said for you!" I said sticking my tong out at him. He didn't really seem to care, just kept his hands over his ears until I stopped "There happy now?" I asked glaring at him. He nodded. ARGH SO ANNOYING! So I kicked his leg, real hard.

"What was that for?" he demanded

"You piss me off!" I replied. He stood up, that's when Mr. D intervened. No! I would have whipped the floor with him!

"Both of you settle down!" he said as I sat down glaring, and so did Kai. Sadly to our surprise we had been arguing throughout the match. Great, I missed it, and Tyson had won! Fine whatever at least he could take on Kai now. I knew who to cheer for! Max jumped over the railings and they all joined in a group love fest. The happiness was catchy I admit so I ran down to.

"Great fight Ray!" I said and Tyson gave kid with glasses (who I at that point figured out was named Chief?) a hug and praise as Max joined them for more group love feasting. Ray looked back at me

"Yeah I'm glad I lost to him" he said

"Me to" I told him and we both smiled at each other. Then Ray looked at his blade

"Why did you let me lose the battle?" at first I thought he was talking to me, until I realized it was his beyblade he was talking to. He smiled and pulled back his blade

"Maybe one day I'll understand" he said with a smile. I patted his shoulder

"Hey everything happens for a reason man" I said and gave his back two pats, one harder just for fun. With that he walked over, and like a little puppy so did I.

"Tyson!" He called as he jumped off the stage "way to go that was a good fight I've never faced a challenger as strong as you" he said. As Tyson looked at him in surprise I tilted my head and smiled walking over, fighting the jealousy that over took me.

"Makes me wish I had faced you!" I put in. Tyson looked at me and glared

"Really" he said semi sarcastically. I flinched and looked down

"Oh don't be so mean to her!" Ray said pushing us both together "what ever happened before I'm sure it was a misunderstanding" he said now that I was facing Tyson.

"eer I guess" he said and put out his hand "Names Tyson, I don't think we got properly introduced uum?" I smiled and shook hands with him

"Koojiru" I said kindly. With that his face brightened up and he laughed

"For the record, you can't be mad at Max you are pretty cute" I blushed and kicked the ground

"Neh" I replied. Ray interrupted

"Tyson your pretty amazing and I mean that" he said

"Your pretty great yourself" Tyson replied. I looked down and blushed a deeper red

"You have no clue" I murmured quiet enough for no one to hear. While I muttered I missed something because when I came back out of my head they were laughing. I laughed to, their laughter was contagious. Man I'm so glad Tyson was on our team actually. I walked forward now

"Hey Tyson" I said quietly

"Yeah?" he asked looking confused, UGH why was everyone so confused by me? I wasn't that confusing I swear!

"wipe the floor with Kai!" I winked and gave him a thumbs up. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed my hand, I guess as if to shake? Either way we both laughed some more. Then Tyson realized something

"Hey wait were tied so don't we have another match to go through?" Ray laughed

"Nah I don't stack up against you, so you win have fun in the finals!" he said and walked away. I stayed, Tyson was also very cute, god why did I base this shit on looks, too bad there wasn't a nearby wall I could hit my head against.

"Hey come back were not done yet!" he called after Ray

"Yes we are!" he lifted a fist and kept walking. I looked back at Tyson and smiled

"Guess you are my avenger after all" I punched his shoulder and ran after Ray ignoring his wail of pain. I giggled to myself, oh man why did I find joy in hurting people? When I caught up to Mr. D and Ray I overheard Mr. D

"Why did you throw in the towel?" the explanation happened and I stood there being shy some more. Ray turned "alright Kooj, let's go" I tilted my head

"To the bladders room I hope!" I said. Ray looked at me confused

"Why?"

"I want to get to know Tyson better, after all were gonna be team mates!" I said eyes sparkling with excitement

"How could I say no to that face" Ray said ruffling my hair. Ray and I walked towards the room when he stopped

"Actually I want to go see Mr. D" he said. I stopped and looked at him then handed him my forum

"K well get him to sign this please" I said and walked off, anxious about being alone in that room. Peeking my head through I saw Kai first, and made a noise that said 'oh you' then walked behind Tyson Max and Chief. I smirked evilly knowing they didn't know I was there.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOO!" I said gleefully grabbing Max and Tyson's shoulders making them jump. I laughed a little as the turned around.

"Oh hey!" Max said laughing then to. I smiled

"Here to help us?" Kenny asked. I looked down at his laptop

"wasn't my first intention but hey I'm here right?" I said as the started talking, about weird stuff, I didn't really understand the science. Tyson joyfully strangled Chief, who I then found out his real name was Kenny.

"Ok perfect, now remember Tyson Kai likes aryl attacks, so dodging him is essential, it's easy to" I made the motion with myself "see?" I asked smiling. Kenny smiled at me

"Didn't get the science did you?" he asked. I looked down and blushed

"Ahaha well….uh no" I admitted.

"well guys I thought I would just wing it guys" Tyson cut in

"Get serious Tysone Kai is way too tough an opponent to wing it" Kenny replied.

"Yeah seriously DOOOODDDGE!" I butted in

"and defend, somewhat" Max put in.

"Perfect!" I said "Tyson dodge, defend, look for a weak point AND GO IN FOR THE KILL! Like martial arts!". Tyson turned to me

"You take martial arts to?" he asked with awe

"oh god yes! Which one are you in?" I asked getting excited now

"Kendo you?"

"Karate!" we smiled and laughed together and shook hands

"Were gonna have to have a sparring match sometime!" Tyson said happily

"Heh ok! Just don't be shocked when I beat you" I said challengingly. We laughed again

"Ok guys focus! We have to beat Kai!"

"Oh right sorry Chief" me and Tyson replied at the same time.

"Wait can Dizzy bring up a list of all possible bit combinations?" Max inquired. Kenny laughed

"of course but don't forget who pushed the buttons around here Max"

"Oh come on a little help from friends can't help" I said poking Kenny in the ribs

"BAAAHWAAA!" Kenny flailed and me and Max laughed as he went back to typing. Just then the door opened and an old man popped in

"HIYA DUDES!" he called making me and Tyson jump.

"grandpa alert!" Tyson called running straight into me, Max and Kenny. I crawled out from under the pile

"I'm Koojiru" I said dusting myself off

"Oh hey, Tyson got himself a new girlfriend I see?" Grandpa asked me smiling

"NO! I'm his t- friend" I stopped myself form saying team mate just in time.

"Grandpa I know your not trying to be weird or anything but do you really have to talk like that? Please can't you just be a normal grandpa? I'm begging you" he said. I looked over

"Man I wish I had a grandpa like him" I put in. Tyson shudder

"Why?" I looked off into a corner

"Cause he uh….um well he's spunky and my grandpa… just sits there and is boring?" I said back. Tyson gave me a funny look but then Grandpa laughed

"Just trying to keep up with the times my man" I looked at him

"well um sir we haven't talked like that since the 70's" I said

"Oh well dig my lingo or not it's how I talk and please no sir call me grandpa!" I blushed

"Ok now that's weird" I said putting my hand over my face to hide the blush. Grandpa laughed more but then got serious

"do you know what today is?" he asked I blinked

"Um, November 23rd?" I asked (well I guess it wasn't really summer vacation but that really didn't matter anymore)

"Correct right on the ball little lady and it's a special day!" Tyson looked and thought some more

"don't tell me you forget what very special event took place in history this day!" I thought again

"something to do with world war two?" I asked again blinking grandpa laughed then looked back to Tyson

"nooo" Tyson still didn't know. Just then a large group of people came in. I immediately went to the corner and sat down. Birthday I guessed. I didn't belong in this, not my place. As the feast got set up I looked down, just before I left Tyson looked over to me, and Kai I guess

"Hey guys wanna join?" he asked mouth full of food. I held back a disgusted face

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to impose or interrupt or-"

"just come over here!" he said I smiled and came over but Kai walked away

"I have better things to do" he said. I gave him the finger before his eyes couldn't see it. He gave one back and walked out.

"God he's annoying!" Tyson and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed.

"oh my god I love Japanese food so much more then north American!" I exclaimed. Max jumped up

"Where from North America are you?" He asked all excitedly

"Canada" I replied

"Oh cool I'm from U.S.A" he said and we high-five.

I watched with anticipation for the match to begin with Ray and Mr. D

"I hope Tyson kicks that ass hole into a new staratashpier" I said Ray laughed

"You really hate him don't you?" he asked

"Maybe not hate but he is really stupid! He would break kid blades, cause apparently they're weak!" I said angrily. Ray shook his head

"Well like him or not just know Tyson may not win this one, I hope he does but" I jumped up before he could finish

"TAKE HIM DOOOWN BIRTHDAY BOY!" I called. Again of course Tyson couldn't hear me, though yada yada. "Man what's with his poses?" I asked pointing to Kai after the launch

"Well all bladders have different launching styles, actually yours and Kais are pretty similar" Ray said. I turned my head

"Peh maybe he copied it then" Ray sighed

"Actually he didn't" I blushed and kept my mouth shut. How could Ray defend this guy? Ugh eletestness that one faces in sports! Tyson unleashed his attack right away, oh god not good! But, you know I got proven wrong as Kai went flying into the fence with his blade. For some reason, the way he sat there, made me kinda sad.

"Not cheering?" Ray asked. I looked at him then shook my head

"WOOHOO TYSON!" just to prove a point, and distract him from the fact that I got lost in my head, retro sect, I don't think it worked. The battle began again. Kai won this time and now I was on the edge of my seat, one and it could be anyone's game at this point. I got up and pumped my fist in the air

"Tyson Tyson Tyson! I started chanting, and the crowed picked up momentum with me. Ray smiled and joined. Yes perfect! Kai took off his arm guards, oh god, so much muscle, kinda freaky I thought, I think? The bey stadium glowed with fire and wind and I was floored by the ability. I looked at my blade Ebony, and hoped one day we could be capable of that. I guess I had a lot to learn, but I couldn't wait and one day it would be me and Kai again in the statidium, I would not rest until I won! Suddenly there was a quiet, and confusion, none of us knew who had won, but for some reason my gut felt like butterflies were taking over it. Which could only mean one thing…

I stood up before anyone else and started cheering like a maniac. Ray looked at me in confusion and I turned and smiled

"boo, yeah" I said happily. Though at that point I realized the beyblades weren't even in the dish. So either my gut was wrong or I would just have to wait for the victory. Ray laughed at me

"Well, at least your proving you insanity point" he said I blinked

"How, did you know?" I asked

"Now I do, if your thinking your insane your-" he looked up eyes stretched in awe. The glow hurt my eyes as I saw the bit beats coming down. Beautiful, even Kai's I had to admit. But I wouldn't let the feeling of admiration stay for long. The battle continued from above and stood up fists and all. Tyson's blade wobbled at the edge and my breath caught, come on come on! I thought, and that's when it happened, Kais blade went spinning out. I wasted no time and jumped out of my seat running down the stairs to the dish. Tyson cheered and as the fences came down he approached Kai.

"Hey Kai" he said as I stepped over the last fence to go down

"I gave it my best" Kai said as he turned, sounding almost hurt. I flinched. No, I couldn't have pity for such a tyrant.

"I know" before Tyson could say anything else Ray and Mr. D approached us three. I walked over to Kai, as much as he annoyed me I really couldn't let someone feel hurt.

"No shit you did" I said punching him in the arm. He didn't even say ouch, in fact I wanted to, wall of muscle no word of a lie! Congratulations happened, but I wasn't really paying attention I was just watching Kai.

"so since I'm not the champion anymore you have no use of my skills Mr. Dickenson" Kai said. I gave him another whack

"ok OW!" he finally said I smiled

"your so dumb" was my only reply. I guess I was smiling because I really meant it. Mr. D laughed

"I was thinking more along the lines of making you a team captain" he said

"UH WHAT?" I jumped to face him "you can't mean…"

"Oh yes I do" Mr. D winked at me. Oh god. The spot lights went on them both as my stomach sank… a different team of course! Had to be!

"Time to announce the official team who will represent us in the world champion ships" the announcer spoke

"nooo" I moaned.

"Semi finalist Max!" ok… "and Ray" well duh wait uh oh… "and who could forget Koojiru!" I looked at the jumbo screen, well shit there he was.

"WHAT?" I let out my shock. Mr. D laughed looks like you and Kai will just have to get along" he said. Me and Kai exchanged glances. Great when the hell would I get to fight AGAINST him? Well I'm glad Tyson was happy, I sure wasn't. That's when we got our name thanks to Tyson.

I was on team Bladebreakers. Kai, as my leader. Yet another, "joy"


	4. were off to the?

We're off to see the?...?

I went slinking around the old ware house Kai used to have under his control. Not to sound creepy but it did calm me, some nights while hiding out here I would reminisce. It was the night before our flight to China, and I needed fuel to take on the strong opponents of the world. That's when I heard steps. Diving behind a box I shifted to catch a view of the people in here. I wonder if Ray was worried? I kinda did disappear for two nights… a man's voice took me away from my thoughts.

"Yes you do have to keep blading Kai" I peeked again, this time paying attention. It was Kai! And an older man? Who was he anyways? "Its time to grow up" he continued. I looked to Kai, the look on his face… I clenched my fist, who ever this old guy was I didn't get a very good vibe.

"All you have to do is get me the bit power of the beyblades, now grandson what do you say?" I felt a shock go through my body. Kai was evil! Or maybe just his grandpa, time stood still it felt like hours but it was only seconds before Kai replied.

"Fine" he said. I didn't know whether to believe it. I didn't really want to I guess

"This isn't a game failer is not an option" I heard a few steps now "I want that bit power do you understand?" the man's voice was as smooth as razor blades. Swift direct and cutting. Finally another word and more footsteps.

"Yeah grandfather I do". My breath was caught in my throagt and thank god because I didn't even want to breathe for fear Kai heard me. He turned around. I closed my eyes as I heard him get his launcher ready. Letting Dranzer go full force I felt the anger swirl in the air. My heart rate sped as I prayed Dranzer wouldn't find and attack me. That's when I felt it. MY NOSE! It was itching for a sneeze. I held it back to the point where my head was going to explode. And then it came out all too loud

"AAAAAAACHO!" I jumped and Kai's voice rang through the air

"Who's there?" he called with authority. I was shaking, thinking of a way out. I knew I had to keep my eye on him. Something told me not to interfere now or let him know I knew. I heard footsteps approaching. Shakily I crawled quietly around the box as Kai approached. Shit what if he looked over? I shifted some more until I was on the complete other side.

"I know you're in here" he called again "Make it easier on yourself and show your face!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Kai's p.o.v:

I knew there was someone on the other side of the crate. I didn't want to kill them, just scare them. So I launched my blade. As Dranzer tore through the box I smiled with cool contempt. There was no one on the other side. So either I was going completely nuts or the person had major stealth skills. I grabbed my blade and walked away.

I ran around the back of the ware house panting. Sitting down I tried to catch my breath before I had to sneak back into the hotel Ray was in. Was our team really so messed up? A member hiding a fugitive, a leader who was out to steal bit beasts for his evil grandfather and then me, the fugitive, you know run away from home bad attitude. I picked myself up and started walking. BOOM ouch. I fell to the ground and rubbed my nose

"Sorry dude I…" my voice cut off when I saw the shadows on the ground

"What are you doing around here?" Kai asked glaring down at me. SHIT he knew! I had to lie, fast and make it good.

"I saw someone um….while walking by and I…" Kais face came closer

"And what did they look like?" I swallowed.

"I um… baggy sweater, a beanie and some ripped jeans" I lied. Kai looked at me long and hard.

"Ok can you stop? I got quite the fright! First scary dude, then I walk in to find him, then your blade almost hits my face, and then someone sneezes and I get freaked and run!" there a good, non-sensical back up story.

"So you only saw me with my blade…" Kai said carefully

"Yes and it almost ripped my face off thank you!" I stood up fast and dusted myself off walking away. Kai probly would figure out eventually that I was lying, or not do anything. He probly knew but now we were just playing cat and mouse. Sadly I was demeaned to mouse. As I slunk around the city night fell. I was being very careful, looking over my shoulder and sneaking by big fences down alley ways, you know everywhere a young girl shouldn't be at night. I heard a step behind me down the last ally. I froze, my heart sped again. I kept walking, accept faster this time. I heard another shift so I dove behind a dumpster. I saw feet go past it from underneath. That's right, come this way. I thought as I stuck around it like I did back in the ware house. Just as the person came into view I was already out the other side and running. Running fast, right into the hotel lobby and right to the elevator. Panting I made my way up to Ray's room. When I knocked on the door I had another scary thought…

What if he's not here?. Just then the door opened and I fell through it. Okay bracing yourself on a door is not a good plan. Ray caught my shaking body as I clinged to his arm.

"Hey you ok?" he asked standing me upright. I nodded

"Just….long day um I'm so tired that" I looked at my hands. Ray didn't buy it so I stopped

"Ok well don't disappear on me like that again" he said sternly. I blushed. God I felt like a little kid

"Sorry" I said with attitude and walked over to the couch. I plopped down and pretended to sleep. Ray eventually gave up and took the bed. That's when I legitimately fell asleep.

"Last call for flight to Hong Kong" the loud speaker went off again. I put a pillow over my head. Turns out Ray was as used to not sleeping as me.

"Last call for flight…"

"Ok we get it god shut uup!" Sadly Kai had also been assigned the seat beside me. Perfect for a first flight! A guy who would and could most likely kill you! It's just as great as rainbows, and kittens AND RAZOR BLADES!

"This is why sleep is good" Kai said looking annoyed as well.

"Yeah well….shut up" I couldn't think of anything to say so I turned around with my pillow over my ears.

"Hey with seconds to spare!" Max called out. Least I knew Tyson was on the plane now. I sat up and waved groggily then went back to my pillow fort around my face. It made me feel safer. Not like I could announce that I felt uncomfortable here! That's like painting a target on yourself saying

"I heard the whole thing! I know your evil plot of doom! Now let's share hotel rooms at night!" with a big stupid grin. The idea made me laugh, which turned into hysterical laugher as the plane took off. Least Kai would think I'm insane to! See I was doubled over my pillow laughing so hard I was crying. Maybe I was going insane. Who could blame me though, poor little insane girl. I laughed harder now.

"What the hell are you even on?" Kais voice snapped me out of it for two seconds. I looked over face red, and then burst into more laughter. His face was so confused!

"I- ehe I- AHAHA am hahaha hmmm aha uuh so sorry" I said through laughter "second time on a plane" I snickered in my pillow "barely any pfftpffbahahaha sleep" I stopped and caught my breath "ok I'm good now". I smiled and looked out the window. Kai blinked and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Your crazy" he said. I couldn't tell his tone. Was he kidding with me here? Or was he dead serious. Jerk. I frowned at him

"Yeah well now you don't have company for the plane ride" Kai turned his head

"Oh dear, I think you crushed me" he said and turned to give me the cold shoulder. Whatever I thought as I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up to a gentile nudging. I was certain it was Ray

"nooo I was having an awesome dreaaam" I jokingly whined with a smile on my face. I sat up and went to give a good morning hello hug. So I did

"Get….off" Kais voice rang. I jumped back

"YOUR NOT RAY!" I yelled loud enough to draw attention

"No, your right I'm your fairy godfather now get up! I won't allow anymore laziness on my team!" he said with authority as he looked around at the group. I looked at my feet. I didn't like this. Ray walked over to me now

"Ignore him he's just a grouch" he said patting my shoulder. I blushed and walked behind Ray. He looked, dazed…

"Sorry kids seems out flight has been delayed, but we'll go in tomorrow whose up for some egg rolls?" Mr. D asked once we were in the air port. Tyson, Max and Kenny high-five and hugged. I stayed behind the scene with Kai

"Hey where's Ray?" I asked blushing slightly. Kai scoffed

"Maybe with his girlfriend" he said with a snide smile. My face turned more red now

"Awesome does he know where to find us?" I said flatly

"I dunno" Kai said walking off. ARGH WHAT AND EVIL ASS!

Once we got to our hotel room Tyson waited no time

"THIS IS THE COOLEST!" he exclaimed. The looking around began. I followed Tyson, I needed to build strong friends if I was going to take down Kai for what he was. I know I know a little extreme of a plan but trust me is was going to work! We walked into the bedrooms. Sadly Kai was behind us, oh joy.

"we could make a pillow fort!" Tyson said walking in

"totally! I've never-" before I finished my sentence Kai grabbed us both and yanked us back

"Will you guys grow up!" he said to us while staring at Max "this isn't play time remember? "

"why don't you try smiling Kai? Or you afraid your face will crack?" Tyson asked while moving out of Kais grip. I blushed and stood for a few seconds. I looked at the ground

"I guess you mean its training time?" I asked sadly. Kai blinked

"Uh, yeah" he said. Max looked at me sadly

"Oh come on your how old are you ten? Anytime is play time" he winked at me. I blushed harder now

"I'm twelve" I said flatly. Max stepped back

"Sorry well still so am I come on lets go make a fort!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me in with Tyson.

"why did I ever come here, I'm no baby sitter" Kai said

"The way you whine I was thinking I was" I said sticking my toung out

"what did you say to me?" Kai asked

"wuaaah someone insulted me I'm going to get angry wuuaah" I mocked him now. Kai walked right up into my face. I flinched

"ass" I muttered. Max and Tyson were already up

"Come on guys lets all get along!" Max said in a pleading voice

"seriously, Koojiru, Kais not that bad" I glared at Tyson

"Somehow I feel that needs to be proven" I snapped and stormed off. Kai walked after me. Oh fuck off!

"WHAT!" I spun around facing him now with a confidence I seriously didn't have.

"Your so annoying!" Kai yelled back

"oh that's wonderful I think I'll go slit my wrists!" I called back. Kai clenched his fist

"You think your all that, but guess what? I beat you! Your on MY team, I am you leader and you will respect me!" he challenged. I snickered

"You will respect mah athoreteh!" I said. That's when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me over glaring

"I have the power to send you right back to your family, and I know how much you don't want that so shape up or ship out your choice brat" he said. His breath was hot, and smelt…..like…..pretzels!

"You ate pretzels" I said flatly. Kai dropped me and spun around frustrated

"Just let this be your one and only warning" he said stiffly and walked off. I gave him the finger and walked to the window. For some reason, I couldn't help it. My limbs shook and my hand went over my mouth. The window blurred as I let out some tears. Whatever just happened it left some pain in my heart. I heard footsteps approaching again, so I whipped my eyes and kept them stubbornly on the window. Judging by the silence I know it was Kai. I didn't even utter a word, just looked like I was deep in thought.

"you really do hate it there…" he said finally. I jumped, kinda didn't expect him to say anything, just glare and walk off like the ass he was. I looked at my shoes

"Hate it where? Japan? No I love Japan" I said playing dumb

"who you live with" I shook my head and tilted my head back. Drawing in a breath I rubbed my face

"and it matters to you because?" I asked turning to face Kai. I felt it, and knew it was what my eyes looked like when Kai started at me. No emotion, just studying my reactions, waiting for me to say something else. I didn't I just walked right past him once my back was to him I spoke again

"Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours got it?" Kai jumped and turned around

"IT WAS YOU!" he said hissing, but whisper yelling. I met him with an unmoving glare

"Kick me off the team and I rat you out" I said firmly. Kai flinched

"Fine whatever" now it was his turn to walk off in a stormy huff. I won hah.

Finally it was dinner time. I wasn't very hungry. Did I mention I was fucking skinny? Tyson and Max dove in, while Kai ate like a proper man, eew. I sat there and played with my food. That's when I saw him

"RAY!" I called and jumped up to hug him. Ray stepped back shaking his head as everyone finally noticed as well he was our weightier the whole time.

"wow you guys need to more observant I've been serving you guys all night! Better leave a nice tip" Ray joked ad Mr. D laughed.

So not funny Ray. I thought as I blushed. He walked over

"You haven't eaten" he pointed out

"Wasn't hungry" I said calmly. Ray blinked and stepped back after taking my plate. Kai and him exchanged obvious glances, but I really didn't care. Blame Kai, ever since we had that one on one I didn't feel like myself! As Mr. D explained the strategy I played with my fork. I never had one I just went all out. Worked so far, accept for Kai…

"Wait if there's only four people per team…." Ray looked around the table. As did I now

"We have five" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, someone will have to act as an advisor for this tournament" Mr. D said. We all eyed each other. I was going to blade! Max raised his hand

"I guess…Its best if its me" he said sadly. I looked down and felt bad, but psh I was blading!

As Mr. D explained Kai stopped him

"Wait so if I win every one of my match ups we don't advance if none of this rat pack wins?" I glared

"way to have faith!" I yelled "Kai, You know for sure at least Tyson and I can hold our own, you battled us yourself! And as for Ray he would have stepped down if he wasn't up for it!" I snapped. Kai just sat stunned

"Ok Mr. D sorry what else?" I asked coolly. Everyone was staring. What? Kai listened.

"well I guess to say, nothing will take us down if we stick together kids, nothing" I smiled and rested my head on the table. Funny I didn't feel very together.

"there's no I in team" the old man exclaimed

"Well sorry there's no Kai in team either" Kai said getting up

"Oh come on Kai were a team don't leave"

"A team with these joker babies?" He exclaimed moving his arm to show that he meant us. Thanks Kai not like we didn't get the drift!

"whaat?" Tyson looked as appalled as I felt.

"I've had it up to here with your team" Kai said as he walked off. Anger boiled inside me again. I stood up and walked after him

"Koojiru-" I turned at the sound of Mr. D's voice

"Gotta talk some sense" I said simply storming out. I walked after him, keeping pace.

"Go away!" he called

"or else what?" I taunted. He let out a breath and sat down. I boldly took the seat beside him

"Your such a pain" he muttered

"Why because I have feelings and you don't?" I snapped.

"You have no idea about MY feelings!" Kai snapped back. I stopped and looked at the ground

"I'm sorry, your just so rude all the time" I said calmly now. Kai looked at the ground as well

"Maybe just smart" he said softly. I blushed and stood up abruptly

"There is smart, and then there is wise" I said stiffly and walked off. Leaving Kai confused. I walked on my own for a bit. What was happening to me? I was so much snappier lately. I still couldn't erase the feeling of pain I had. I still couldn't clear my head. SO I found a dark corner to cry in. After I was done I walked out back into the streets. I heard a blade spinning down an alley and followed the noise. Kai was tearing up many kids blades

"You really never change" I said startling everyone as I came out from the shadows. Kai smirked

"Here for a re-match?" he asked. I blushed

"heh thought I was far too weak for you" I commented coolly. Kai gripped his launcher

"I just want to make sure I'm right" he said equally as cool. I got my blade ready as we battled. Kai zigzagged like he always does and I matched his blade as if we were dancing. Kai looked up

"Not bad why didn't you do this at the tournament?" he asked. I shrugged

"gut told me not to" I said with a smirk. Kai's blade slammed into mine sending shock waves up my body

"gut should have told you about that" he said smirking. I laughed a little. Before I unleashed my bit, I felt a wave of dizziness take hold of me. Shaking it off I went in for another attack. Kai was ready for me and blocked me as our blades grinded together creating sparks. I was panting now trying to fight the dizziness. Kai looked at me and stopped pulling back his blade. My legs shook, that's when something scary happened. They buckled. Kai walked over and caught me before my head met the pavement

"Good, not bad however your nutrition is down which will slow our team down. You took Max's place and I won't have falier on my team!" he snapped. I rubbed my forehead

"and here I thought you were going to be all inspirational" I said sarcastically. I stayed for a few seconds, just to make my face stop being so warm. When that didn't happen I finally stood on my own, swaying at first but I was standing. Kai gave me a long look as black came over my eyes again. I don't remember much after that, maybe some random noises here and there, a whiney kid's voice saying something about Ray, almost falling off of whatever it was I was sleeping on. I smiled, whatever it was I was warm, and felt safe, like I was drifting off somewhere. Maybe that was the hunger talking. I woke up the a light and this green haired kid yelling. I looked past the fuzz that had taken over my eyes.

"Finally" a voice said to me. I looked around as the battle escalated.

"woh shit!" I fell off of Kais shoulder after almost pressing my face to his

"Get up" he commanded. I listened. The green hair kid's blade fell to the ground. I looked at him. I felt like this wouldn't be the last of him. Just then a kid with black hair stepped into the scene.

"I'm back Kevin" he said flatly.

"Now what?" Kevin said with an irritated tone.

"I told them" he said to Kevin. Just then a pink haired girl stepped forward

"You know what your doing is against our teams rules!" she said. I blinked twice. She looked like a cat! Better yet she looked a lot like my mother! Accept the pink hair…

"Mariah! I can explain!" Kevin stammered "I was just having a little fun tell her! Brucie!" Kevin whined

"Don't get mad at him because of your stupidity! You clearly broke out rules!" she said, Her voice sounded like mine almost, accept mine was lower pitched.

"this isn't your business!" Kevin said again. I ignored him, he irked me like no tomorrow. Just then a huge guy named Garry stepped into the Alley. I ignored their babble. Me and Mariah made eye contact. Her eyes stretched and she was about to say something, but Kevin jumped onto a roof. They yelled at him and I stood, watching Mariah.

"Mind telling us who you are" Tyson said

"Sure right after you tell us who you are Mariah retorted.

"So you wanna play games huh?" Tyson asked

"Maybe".

Tyson got frustrated but I laughed, I liked this girl's attitude, I hoped she was going to face me in the tournament! That's when Ray stepped forward

"What are you doing following me?" he asked. My heart lurched. I sensed something between the two. Though she did hold that power over you in a way.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore" he said. My heart twisted. I couldn't imagine how that must have felt to say.

"we're going to the tournament is that a problem?" Mariah retorted with a glare. "your not the only beyblader around traitor" she said. I didn't like this one bit, so much tension. I stepped back my hand drifted past Kais. I blushed and moved to the side.

"well let's let him decide." I was completely lost here. Was Ray going back to those people? Wait back? Who were they? My head was still spinning.

"Is that Rays voice I hear?" I heard a raspy male voice say. A boy who looked like a lion stepped into the scene and I blinked a few times. He was intense!

"hey there Lee" Mariah said.

"Soo Ray long time no see" Lee said with a tense voice. "I didn't come here to cause trouble" he said coolly "Alright?" I looked to Ray now, he looked, I didn't even know how he looked but it made my stomach hurt.

"sure" he finally said

"Why don't you introduce your friends, they seem to be nice enough" he said keeping control. I blushed and hide behind Kai. Stupid I know, shocking I know, he was certainly confused. The way I looked at it was he was the biggest strongest guy here, no one would hurt him for fear of themselves so he was the right one to hide behind. That's when Lee insulted us by calling us armatures. Kai stepped forward, NO MY HIDING SPOT!

"Excuse me but are you supposed to be their leader?" he asked. I kept pace staying behind him. Luckily I was completely ignored by all of them.

"You wanna go?" Lee asked. Kai stepped forward

"Up until now all you've done is talk tough, can ya back it up in the stadium?" he asked. Lee rejected the battle do to some code. That's when Mariah stepped forwards

"What about me?" she asked

"Sorry kid but your not the one I have a problem with" Kai responded. I stepped forwards

"I'll go" I said with determination. Ray looked at me shocked as Kai pulled me back. He didn't say anything but I knew he was worried about another ko.

"No worries Kai, these guys got nothing on us, piece of cake" I said getting my blade ready. We launched our blades and the fierce battle began. She zipped past me a few times and I had trouble keeping up. Shaking I knew I had to keep steady. Right before I went in for the attack her blade jumped out of the dish and zoomed around a few times, I covered my face with my arms. Yes she was that out of control. I turned to Kai's face, which was paler then normal and looked back at the stadium. As Mariah took back her blade I looked down, my blade was still spinning!

"Is it because your scared of me?" she asked Kai, Like I didn't even exist! That's when I saw the stadium crack. I went pale as well waiting for my blade to call to pieces. I hoped Ebony was ok! New blade no problem, new bit, big problem! To my happy surprise my blade was fine, but the stadium was completely destroyed!

"Lucky" Kai said, who to no idea. I picked up my blade as they trashed talked some more and held it to my chest. I wouldn't let her take me by surprise again, or treat me as a second class opponent. I stood up finally

"Names Koojiru! Don't forget it" I turned and walked off. I kept doing this it seemed lately. Walking alone, but I never minded I kinda liked it. When I got in there was food. I walked past it, but not Ray. He pulled me into an empty spot on the couch.

"Eat" he demanded. I flinched

"What if I'm no-" Ray looked at me

"Kai told me what happened, now eat!" he demanded again. I flinched and listened to him, realizing how hungry I was. After I was done and people talked more I fell asleep.

Kai's p.o.v

I watched Koojiru sleep, I stood up and pulled Ray aside, I couldn't let romance hold me down.

"Ray, what are your intentions with Koojiru" I demanded. Ray flinched in confusion

"Uh, I kinda feel like she's a younger sister to me" he stammered "kinda dumb eh?" I wasn't impressed

"Yeah well, make sure she knows that, she likes you and there will be no romance on my team got it?" I said harsh enough to make my point. Ray nodded

"No I understand, thanks for the heads up Kai" he said as he walked off. I walked back into the living room, Ray was cleaning up and I looked back at Koojiru

"One of us better take her to her bed" I said to my whole team.

Chapter End


	5. SO Maybe I'm not Perfect!

SO Maybe I'm NOT PERFECT!

I woke up the next morning just in time to get my shit together and on the plane. This time I sat beside Max. He looked over and smiled at me

"Morning sunshine!" he exclaimed. I looked at him then out the window

"sorry, just not talkative" I uttered while I put on my head phones

"Cool I'm here if you get talkative" Max said happily. I blared my music and closed my eyes. Maybe there was something else this group didn't know about me. And it was coming back with a vengeance. The stuwetis walked by, and when I heard alcohol talk over my music I pressed pause. I got up moving away from Max and made my way to the "bathroom". I walked into the room where the air companies kept their shit. There it was, my best friend. Vodka. I had tried it one dark day to figure out why everyone liked it so much. Now I knew and it was my agent against emotions. Looking around knowing the room wasn't unguarded for long I stole a bottles worth. Great no chase, so I'd have to drink it straight. I snuck out and went into the bathroom now. It reeked and I didn't want to be here, not one bit. I chugged as much as I could, which was only a shot before I wanted to vomit. I did this a few times and walked out, bottle closed. Max smiled at me warmly as if nothing was wrong. Good. I sat down next to him and kept listening to my music. I drank for a few minutes, feeling a buzz before Max asked

"What's that?" I glanced over my shoulder

"Water what else?" I asked back defensively. Max blinked

"Oh, ok I just want juice so I was going to ask where you got it" he said smiling as he leaned back against his seat. I gave him an eye, and figured out he had no idea what was going on, so I drank some more. After about 20 minutes and a quarter of the bottle gone (yes I was an incredible light weight) I was pretty drunk now. I had already broken the seal and was up for my fifth bathroom trip when I bumped into Kai. Falling on my ass I began to laugh

"Sorry" I sputtered through my hands. Kai gave me an unimpressed look and grabbed my arm dragging me to the more empty part of the plane.

"What? Girly man afraid I got my commoner germs on him?" I asked shaking my fingers in his face. Kai gave me a look and then spoke which scared the crap outa me, or would have were I not drunk.

"I can smell it off you" he said point blank. I recoiled, maybe too slowly

"Smell what?" I asked with attitude, sorta.

"The alcohol, how old are you again?" he asked now. I laughed

"old enough" I said taking another swig. Hey he knew midaswell use this advantage. Kai grabbed the bottle from me

"No your not, this will only make you weaker, I won't have that" Kai said defiantly. I felt the rage burn so much that it erupted into a volcano of booze and words

"That's all you give a fuck about, you know that? Maybe I don't give a fuck! Maybe I don't even care!" Yes I realized after that was the same thing but I kept going

"You know why I don't listen to you? Why I hardly have respect for you? Why the only thing I feel for you is an annoyed pity?" I stopped to catch my breath. Kai stood there, just taking it, face unreadable.

"Its because you don't care about us, about me! Why should I try to impress someone who will only shoot me down? Tell me Mr. Kai" I said with a sway of my body. Kai caught me and set me up right. He looked into my eyes, and I gave him the best drunken stare I could

"Thought so" I said tears welling up in my eyes "Look I know I'm a girl and you probly think that all I'm going to do is cause problems, but you're the one causing issues here. You get mad and testy with us all! Like you're the grace of god coming down to make us all amazing so you can reach your goals! Well you know what? I'm done with your shit! You may be 'my team captain' but your not my authority figure! I remember our deal! Want to kick me out fine but I'm taking you down with me! I won't let you hurt my friends! You take so much as one of their bit beats and I'll cut through you like hot butter on a knife!" I said with absolute power. Kai simply blinked at me a few times, and if his face weren't so fuzzy I could tell what he was thinking.

"You mean a hot knife through butter" he said simply

"yes that!" I yelled. Just then he put a hand over my mouth

"Ok I get it shut up" I heard him laugh slightly "Just do what you want" he said stepping back, looking like the Kai I knew. "Its not like I can stop you" he went to turn around but I wasn't finished

"Wait right there I-" I guess you can imagine what happened after, in case you can't I'll tell you…

I vomited, a lot, and Kai had to hold back my hair. Man if I hadn't have been so drunk I would have elbowed him in the gut, told him fuck off and walked to my seat with pride and fall asleep. But no, demeaned to vomiting into a toilet being told over and over again how under aged drinking was restarted and how I was going to bring the team down and blah…..blah fuckidy blah!

"Ok I get it!" I finally said after the vomit fest was over. I lay back and breathed. Kai sat across from me.

"where are we?" I asked. Kai smirked

"Not on the plane anymore" I jumped

"What? Where have I been puking?" I demanded. Kai looked over

"In some bushes, after you yelled at me, which by the way made almost no sense, I told the others I had to have a very serious talk with you" he looked at my pool "and took you behind the hotel" I blinked, oh shit we were at the hotel!

"wow, I guess I blacked out?" I murmured. Kai shrugged

"I have no idea" he said looking at the moon. Ok, seriously, I had no idea what I did, but Kai was being nicer to me! What the fuck? Was I still very drunk? I must have been, the room was spinney hehehe and I was still giggly. I giggled, duh. Kai looked at me

"Sorry I know this isn't funny" I said looking around now

"Looking for this?" Kai asked me. I blinked, Hey!

"My vodka!" I said inching closer but Kai held it back

"No" he said then looked at me. I glared a cute drunken glare

"Give it back!" I demanded. Kai chuckled and opened the cap

"nah" he said taking a swig. I blinked, ok now I wasn't just drunk I must have been high!

"WHAT? Are you doing?" I asked. Kai laughed now

"Your not the only messed up one here" he said drinking again and staring off so his face hit the light just right, making my heart leap. NO! This was simply the alcohol talking, Kai did not attract me NO! Kai looked over, his face too pink, how long had he been drinking?

"Look were both in a position to keep each other's secrets" he said firmly, but I could tell the booze was hitting him

"Obviously" I said looking at the ground. Kai stared at me for a long while

"Koojiru…" he said softly, which made me jump, he was never so kind!

"yeah?" I asked defensively

"I don't know… what to do" he admitted. Ok now it was plain to see, yes he was drunk. I took a deep breath in

"Well good, so decide not to hurt us" I murmured. Kai laughed slowly

"Not so simple" he said. I looked back at him now, why whenever I looked directly at him he wasn't looking back?

"Ok but what if I made it simple" I said sitting beside him now, like a good friend. Kai blushed, yes blushed

"and how do you think you can do that? Your drunk" he said calmly

"Well, I can't live at home… your grandpas a nut bar…" Kai laughed

"we are not living together" he said passing the vodka. I took a slow sip thinking

"true, we'd probly kill each other, I was going to say section off the warehouse but, eventually I'd get antsy, or someone would find us" I said. Kai laughed

"exactly" he looked so serious now, I just stared at him for a few seconds

"Look, Kai, I may not like you, but I do have a heart" I said calmly. Kai looked over and we made eye contact

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask" I said placing the nearly empty bottle down "I'm actually really strong" I said walking off to go pass out in my bed. Which I did, instantly, no idea what Kai was up to but he was there the next morning. My head ached like a bitch. Ray was gone, so was Tyson and Max, leaving me Kenny and Kai alone. I sat up. There was a hand with water in my face.

"Your going to want this" Kai said to me. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, Kenny wasn't around. I took the water and drank some of it

"Thanks" I said laying back down. Kai looked at me

"What?" I uttered. The room was spinning. Kai let out a breath.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked. I nodded and he looked at the ground. "thought so" he said almost too quietly for me to hear him. I sat up again

"sorry, I just, guess I needed to forget some stuff" I admitted. Kai nodded

"no worries, do did I" he said. We sat in silence for a bit. I looked at him now

"I only drink okay? I don't smoke pot or do drugs". Kai nodded

"Smart" He admitted. I almost asked him what he meant but he was gone already. So I lay back down and drifted into sleep. It felt like something had happened but I wasn't sure.

When I woke up from my nap I went to surch for Tyson and Max. I found them, simply due to their hyper babble. I walked over

"Hey Koojiru!" Max called. I waved, trying to stop the pounding in my head. As they went on to talking their hyper babble just made my head worse. But something compelled me to find Ray, I had no idea why he left or where he was or even what in the hell was going on! All I knew was that pink haired girl had something to do with it, which irked me like a dog with fleas. Or, a cat with fleas, ha ha get it? Just as we got to the mountain we hear Ray

"I do miss being on the white tigers" I heard him say. This stabbed me.

"So your jumping ship is that it?" Tyson demanded as he crawled up the cliff. Well said I thought as I came up as well helping Max next. "I can't believe everything they said was true" Tyson began his long speech while I stared at the girl with pink hair. She was beautiful, and she had possibly known Ray since he was a child, of course he'd want to go back on that team, they were his family. That's when Tyson proposed his battle against Ray, deal was Tyson won Ray came back, Ray won he got to make his choice no hard feelings. Mariah stepped forwards

"Battle me instead! Same rules but I'm your opponent" she said. I felt anger burn through me so I sat down for a smoke

"And that makes Rays choice his because?" I said after a long drag. Ray stepped forwards now to

"Koojiru is right, I'll face Tyson"

"But Ray you don't even have your bit beast!" Mariah cried. I scoffed and before Ray could open his mouth I spoke

"Maybe not all his talents lay with Drigger, duh" I said. Ray looked at me in shock

"I never needed Drigger before when I was a kid, and I won most of my matches" he said. So the battle began, and boy was it fierce. Ray was shredding Tyson and Mariah was cheering for him. God she pissed me off! In the end Ray won.

"Well like I said, if you win no hard feelings, it was great having you on the team, even without your bit beat we will sure miss you" Tyson said walking off

"You mean it?" Ray asked almost dazed. Again before anyone could speak I stepped in yet again

"No shit! Beyond that you're a good person to have around, even if you never had a bit beast, your blading is strong and you keep things together" I admitted. Rays eyes stretched wide, and I blushed like a tomato. Looking at the ground my stomach sank. Maybe I shouldn't have been so sentimental because Ray stepped forwards and ruffled my hair

"Thanks Koojiru, you're a good friend". I looked down, yeah saw this coming. So I just looked back up

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I lied. Just then Lee came up. I stared at him

"Mariah what are you doing up here?" he demanded

"I just wanted to see if Ray was ok I was worried!" she retorted. Lee looked back at me again

"Wait, what did you say your name was again?" he asked narrowing his eyes. My heart sped, he freaked me out

"Koojiru" I said defensively putting out my smoke

"Last name?" he asked. I looked down

"Well my grandparents adopted me and my mom was never around so no idea" I shrugged. Lee looked back at Mariah

"We have to go, NOW" he snapped. As they both jumped down the cliff I stood very confused. Somehow I knew this was something major but I simply shook it off while the others argued about how to get down the cliff. I sighed; we had to jump like they did. Well fuck my life. When we got back my head ache was gone, leaving me with this weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't sleep that night either, so I went for a walk. It seemed every time I tried to walk alone I bumped into someone somehow. As I stood up and dusted myself off my eyes met with Lee's

"We have to talk" he said point blank. I was shaking, we were alone and he looked so serious but I had to be brave, plus Kai was a light sleeper, if I screamed he'd hear me

"Alright, you start" I said.

Chapter end.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry.

I crossed my arms as Lee shifted in position. What was this a love confession? He looked so serious all of two seconds ago. I cleared my throght

"So….how are you?" I asked mildly irritated. Lee shook his head and faced me now.

"Great…" he said tighting his fist "you?" I scoffed, if you were going to act so serious then why this idle chat I thought to myself.

"Find despite the fact that there's this annoying guy I just met who seems to be dodging his own point" I said flatly. Lee jolted

"Heh I guess you're right, please, let's sit" he said coolly gesturing for me to sit next to him. Skin crawling I made a face

"Err, no thank you I'll stand" I said tighting my smile to show my irritation with this whole situation. Lee let out a breath

"Alright well, this is, hard to talk about" he said placing his hands over his mouth

"Poor baby" I said rolling my eyes. Lee didn't respond, he just closed his eyes and regained composure.

"Let me ask you something, how much do you know about your mother?" he asked. I blinked

"Well I know she was living with my dad's family, and then she ran away, with me, and died when I was very young in a car accident so I ended up with her parents" I shrugged. Lee nodded

"Sounds about right" I blinked

"How would you even know that?" I demanded getting mad now

"And nothing about your father?" Lee asked. I was shaking now

"He's an ass who abandoned me that's what!" I yelled. Lee and I reflected our disbelief at how loud it was. I covered my mouth "I'm sorry" I said turning around to walk away "so if you're done hurting me I'd like to catch some z's". Just as I took a step I felt his warm ruff hand grab my wrist. When I was spun around to face him Lee had his serious back

"You know nothing of your father" he said with a snarl. Now I was right pissed

"Oh yeah right sorry MY father! Hmm never around, never wrote never called no pictures of him oh yeah NO SHIT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!" with my free hand I slapped Lee, hard enough to leave a red mark, which I realized would turn into a bruise. Good, there was more of that coming if he kept at it! Lee didn't move his head out of the position, he let go of my arm now.

"Your father died in a fire trying to save a child, it was right after you were born and your mother left, that child was his son, one of the two pieces of his broken family he had left" Lee murmured. My heart was racing

"How, do you even know?" I asked voice shaking

"I know because that boy survived, thanks to his sacrifice. He's even the leader of a great team around here". I got it now; Lee looked at my praying I wasn't dumb I bet. I sat down now and Lee joined me once more

"That doesn't explain why he never wrote to me" I uttered letting the tears roll down my face

"Our mother didn't even give us a good bye letter" Lee said staring at the ground. I felt like I was burning inside, so what? Was he going to blame me? Was he going to demand I become part of the team with all the family honor resting on our shoulders, was it supposed to make everything go away? I turned to Lee now

"So what do you want me to do with this news?" I asked with a cold tone. Lee looked shocked

"I'm not really sure…" he admitted looking at the ground. I lit up a smoke

"Well first off I'm not joining your team, which means you will hate me for 'abandoning' the family or something, well save it, hate me, I know that's how you treat people who just want a different path from you, I don't regard you or Mariah my family, not with the way you act towards people like our mother and Ray". Before he could say anything to me I ran, fast. By the time I had to stop I couldn't breathe anymore. The tears kept streaming down my face, I couldn't grasp onto what was hurting me most. Was it my mother's lies? My families lies? The fact that my dad was an amazing man who I'd now never meet?

Or maybe it was what I had said to Lee. And I had no one to go to about it, Ray would be mad at me for going that far, Kai would just tell me not to let it interfere with my blading, I didn't know what to do. I collapsed now, trying to calm down and breathe. That's when I heard the footsteps. Jumping I gulped for air as quietly as possible as I tried to shrink into a corner. It was Mariah! She walked past me who helped my breathing regulate, I moved to get away but then I heard her and Lee talking

"She said what?" Mariah's voice rang clearly. Lee muttered something I couldn't hear, but he sounded as crappy as I felt. I closed my eyes and considered moving out of the shadows but then I heard Lee speak this time

"Ray's probly filled her head with some nonsense" he growled. My breath caught all over again

"No Lee, she's confused, why would Ray do that?" Mariah asked "Look at her life so far, mom must have ran away for a reason". Lee didn't sounds too impressed by what Mariah was saying but he walked away

"Lee come back!" Mariah called as he zoomed past my shadowy corner. So I guess he wasn't, walking. I pulled out of the shadows letting the tears continue to stream down my face. This whole situation seemed so bull shitty but here it was. Mariah jumped when she saw me but returned to her cutesy stance quickly

"I know Lee and Ray aren't really close right now, but did you really have to go that far to prove a point?" she asked. I blinked at her, how? Did she know? "You know, I figured out you were our sister when I saw the way you act and talk, especially look to" she took a step forward and played with my hair

"Who knew a woman in our family would look good as a red head" she smiled at me. I just looked down.

"I said very cruel things" I murmured before I started sobbing again. Mariah held me to her now, which surprised me

"Lee will forgive you, I already do, and no matter what you say or do I'll always be your big sister and look after you, ok?" she held my face to hers so I could see her smile "No matter what you say or do your stuck with me" she patted my cheek and walked off. I sat down as it began to rain yet again. I let it fall over me, and pretended it was washing away my tears of confusion. I thought about what Mariah had said, what it meant to me, what did it even mean to me? I held onto my arms and I began to get the chills, yet I didn't want to move from my spot. That's when I felt something fall over my arms. Shocked I jumped to face my possible kind attacker? Before I could throw a punch I saw his face and stopped

"Tyson! What the hell are you doing up?" I demanded. Tyson smiled and laughed rubbing under his nose, eew

"I could ask you the same thing" he said replacing his red shirt on my shoulders. I stepped back holding it to me

"Too close" I said shuddering. Tyson looked confused

"Oh, uh sorry then" he said. We stood in near silence as the rain fell. I looked up at him

"Seriously Tyson what are you doing here?" Tyson shrugged

"I woke up needing to wiz real bad when I heard Mariah and Lee talking, I figured you'd be around her somewhere so I waited" he said simply. The rain was stopping now

"tard" I said kindly pretending to slap him upside the head. Tyson laughed and replaced his hat as I shifted it.

"So no thank you for your knight in shining armor?" Tyson asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly

"more like knight in chain mail riding a tard horse" he laughed now and so did I "ok thank you for the shirt, erm sorta, plan didn't go to well" I said taking it off and wringing it out. Tyson laughed

"Yeah sorry my bad" he said shyly. I just smiled, he was being so shy, so still I guess would be the best way to put it. Usually he was all huge smiles and arm flails, least that's what I saw.

"What's up?" I asked throwing him his wet shirt. "So I guess you heard the big news huh?" I continued not giving him a chance to speak, oops. Tyson blinked

"Uh yeah, sorry to hear about, I guess your life" I laughed now shocking him, I'm sorry but he was being obvious in his actions, the shyness the refusal to answer my what's up, the shirt the calling me cute before.

"If I were any other person you'd risk offending me" I said finally. Tyson still didn't seem to get it but I smirked anyways "you didn't though, I don't deny reality" I said casually. Tyson just gave me sad puppy eyes

"Hey, you know if you need to talk to someone-" I cut him off with a flipped up hand gesture as I lit my new smoke, skillful eh?

"Thanks, but I don't usually talk to people about things" I said turning around now

"What? You talk to Ray all the time about shit!" Tyson said angrily, then he stopped as the wheels started turning "you like him don't you?" he said getting close again to mock me further. I slammed my palm into his forehead

"PERSONAL SPACE BUBBLE!" I repeated. He stepped back

"You're not denying it" he said raising an eyebrow

"No I won't, but him and my sister are very close, do you think I want to destroy that?" I retorted. Tyson stopped, and blinked a few times, as if what I said blew his brains out. I laughed "god you'd think I grew a third head here" I said laughing and then turned around "Night man" I said waving my hand over my head. Tyson just stood there like a dumb sheep in slow approaching headlights. Boys, so easy to figure out. Or so I thought.

So the tournament went by without any big life altering events, besides Ray and Tyson almost getting crushed to death, I guess our teams lucky me Kai and Max were all there. Anyways it was time for the semi finals or the finals themselves I wasn't paying attention all I knew was we were bound for U.S.A soon. Back to this morning. We all got woken up sometime before sunrise, or just at, either way it was early. I sat up; I had been drinking again the night before though not enough to feel like crap. My hair was a mess and the eyeliner I was experimenting with that night was smeared all over my face.

"Yo Kooj, you look like a working girl after a night on the town" Max said with a chuckle. Hmm hmm yes I wasn't dreaming about hitting him, no why would anyone think that? It wasn't his implication of me being a sex trade worker that irked me, simply the fact that he was teasing me. I threw my pillow at him and got up with a stretch. I felt Kai staring at me. My face burned a bright red. Why was he so firkin WEIRD? Annoying to boot. Geeze. I guess in his defense he was trying to figure out why the only girl on the team also slept in her underwear, but after at least three weeks of traveling with them, I figured I should sleep comfortably to! This also reminded me, I hadn't washed my clothes either…. Eew. I sniffed my long sleeved shirt and made a face. That's when Tyson wondered over

"You can wear some of my clothes if you want" he said already dressed and passing me some. I blinked groggily and stared down at them trying to figure out if my cuts had healed enough with a nod and a breath in I grabbed his clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey wait, uh…" it was Tyson again, so I gave him the best sleepy glare I could

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No offence, but unclean underwear does eventually give off an-"I cut him off and grabbed the boxers, then I stopped…. Eew.

"Those are washed!" Tyson protested. I blinked down at them

"Eew" I said out loud.

"Well fine wear your three week old undines" Tyson said all care free and irritating. I spun him around and grabbed the boxers; I was in no mood to argue. Coming out of the washroom I met Kai, this morning just gets better and better, not.

"You look ridiculous" He commented before going in. I mocked him in an annoying tone. He did not come out, which either means he didn't hear me or was getting used to this. Either way I walked over to Ray and Tyson

"Shut up, I know god Tyson your clothes are large" I said before they could even speak. Eventually we got down to waiting for the bus, all of us I mean, and were going through the game plan.

"Ok guys here's the plan" Kenny began "First up this mornings gonna be Max, Ray will be second and Tyson last sound good?" Everyone gave their approval and Kai just walked off in a huff. I sat staring at the ground, that's when Tyson noticed I said nothing

"Like it?" he asked. I blinked and looked up through my bangs, my face red to the sudden draw of attention

"Uh, I wanted to blade against them" I murmured. Tyson gave me a long hard stare and I gave him a determined one in return, that's when he nodded. Ray stood up

"Considering my past with the white tiger's team, I think it'd be a good idea for Koojiru to go instead of me" he said finally. I choked, that's right, no one but Tyson and I knew. I flashed him a fearful look and he shook his head. I hoped that meant he wasn't going to tell. Though if Ray put up that reasoning why was I going at all? I shook away my thoughts as we boarded the bus

"Think you can handle it?" a gruff voice asked from behind, I jumped and made a squeak noise and turned to face Kai now. His face was dark and serious, and I knew why. Secrets so many of them!

"I won't let you down if that's what your worried about" I spat turning around and storming off. As the debrief started I curled in my seat in the back of the bus. I sat alone, well so did most of the team. The more and more they went on the sicker and sicker I felt, Tyson kept going on about how it was war. I felt overwhelmed again, with no one to go to, again because the one person who said I could go to him was waging war on the family I had recently discovered. Screw him anyways! I kicked the front of my seat. Kai sat up and turned around

"Excuse me" he said. I blinked then shoot my head

"Well sooorrry!" I snapped. Kai gave me a long hard look but said nothing cha fine don't ask how I am, not like I wanted him to anyways. I knew he'd never be there for me, so why even get worked up? I put in my headphones and tuned everyone out. The bus pulled up and we all filed out, I walked past my team mates, headphones still in. Tyson ran to catch up with my pace I heard his voice asking me something so I stopped and stared. He stood with a worried expression on his face. It took all of my will power not to laugh in his face then slap him. I just wasn't ok that day I guess. The torment began and I was deaf to all of it, Kai kept giving me dirty looks but I could tell I was mirroring them right back because eventually he just stopped responding with an even darker glare. That's when my turn came up; I took out my headphones and placed my walkman in my pocket. This was a just in case scenario. I walked up to the stadium without looking or paying attention. I really should have because when I looked up it was Mariah I was to face. We both stood for a few seconds staring at each other. I felt jealousy burning up inside of me. Why did Ray want to be with her? I knew, she was pretty, she was cute she was funny she was everything that I wasn't. SO what I was the dark little sister? Her shadow, that's all I ever could be? I got my blade ready as the countdown started, our beyblades clashed in an instant. I looked up at her now, and all I saw were sad eyes looking back at me.

"I'm not your pity party sis!" I yelled knowing my team had heard me, not really caring for the gasps I heard behind my back. My blade went crushing into hers but she kept strong.

"That's not how I see you!" she called back forcing our blades back into a dead lock. I bunched my fist

"Isn't it? Your poor little confused sister, just keep smiling at her like all this shit will go away but it won't!" I yelled my blade grew a dark energy around it now, and I felt the anger taking hold, I have to say as strong as I felt it was scary, like something had come lose and unleashed the monster within me. I knew what I was saying made no sense, but I didn't care. It was the knowledge that any moment I could be replaced by her, and her pink hair and her pretty charm. Mariah got mad now

"Fine be like that then Galax destroy her!" she called. Her blade lit up and out came Galax; I froze, remembering its ability. As Galax came downwards I dodged

"Looks like you under estimate me" I taunted "I'm just the forgotten spawn on some screwed up scenario, you know that and I know that, we will never be on the same level!" I called as Ebony slashed past Galax. Mariah swayed a little as she lost control of her blade

"Your not listening to me! If you did you wouldn't be so angry, this wouldn't hurt so much and we could all be a family again!" she called as she sent my blade straight out of the stadium. I bent down huffing as I grabbed my blade. Mariah caught hers also seeming out of breath. I stood up now, feeling as dark as the abyss that was consuming me. My team didn't say a thing, nothing, not even Kai. I didn't dare look back as we got ready for round two. If she thought I was going to lose this for the team she was wrong! Max had already been defeated by Garry and if I let this go now I would never hear the end of it, hell I'd have nowhere to go! We launched again and the battle started just as fierce.

"Peh family look what good it's done me now!" I called letting my anger and sadness flow through me to my blade. Mariah stood stunned, and that's when I took it. I slid my blade across hers fast enough for it to lose balance and flip a few times before landing. I was shaking now trying to hold back the tears but doing no good job at it

"Why didn't you guys try and find me? Was it oh now mommy's gone so are our problems? Screw the child she'll be fine!" I said in-between sobs. Mariah closed her eyes and shook her head

"we weren't made aware of your existence until Ray left, Grandpa told us about you then hoping it would make us feel better" she said a tear rolling down her cheek now. I looked up now letting the last of my tears fall from my face "but it didn't!" she continued colliding her blade into my so hard I flew back.

"We felt like we had let you down, like we had messed up your life!" she kept yelling. I blocked the attacks as they came trying to keep steady. As much as I was having an epiphany I wasn't about to lose this. I shook my head with so many words going through it and soon with a huge clash the only words that could come out of my mouth were "I'm sorry".

"And this round ends in a tie!" DJ called and the crowd cheered. Me and Mariah looked at each other now, both very solemn. I smiled and hoped down to pick up my blade. Throwing it up I though fast and once I caught it and brought it to my chest I turned to my sister as she picked up her blade, barely keeping eye contact.

"Lets make this count then" I said jumping back up to my spot. As the countdown began Mariah seemed to catch onto what I meant. We bladed like children laughing and playing, still battling though. I dared a glance back at my team, Tyson was watching with an encouraging smile, Kenny was typing away on his laptop, Max was cheering and Ray smiled looked with admiration at up both. I smiled back at him. I knew I had to let this one go, as far as I was concerned with my new epiphany, Ray was also family, and I was so not into incest!

"Your opponents over here!" Mariah taunted. I laughed and summoned my bit, as did she and with a final clash, the storm was over. I won both the bey battle and my inner one. Once it was over I heard my team cheer as I looked back I gave them a thumbs up through grit and sweat. I turned around and saw Mariah standing an arm's length away from me. She smiled and put out her hand. I returned her smile but rejected her handshake for a hug. It felt warm and fuzzy to be so close to her, I could have fallen asleep if it weren't for me look at Lee. He was glaring and both me and Ray. I shook my head and walked away. Tyson was standing up to get to his battle. I stopped him by his arm

"You got this" I said steadily. Tyson nodded and smiled at me

"Heck if I don't were screwed!" he said with a confident laugh that made me shake my head. Smiling I sat next to Kai and Max. Trying to wind down I sat back with my eyes closed and breathed. All would have worked well if Kai hadn't interrupted my semi meditation

"You shouldn't have gone" he said point blank

"I had to" I told him clenching then unclenching my fist

"You could have lost, you almost did, and you lost your cool" he explained. Shame burned at my face

"But I didn't" was my only rebuttal

"That's not the point, you knew your emotions were involved in this" he said again. I curled into a ball now "don't give me that" he spat at me, which made it worse "You may have won, and I can tell your skill level is improving however, the risks were too high and you kept a secret to get your own personal problems sorted, that's not how my team operates" he continued. I tensed waiting for the 'get lost your done'. I know it didn't make any sense, we had a deal and for him to say something like that was stupid. Wasn't that what he was doing to all of us?

"Face it; you put the team at risk for your own selfishness." I felt my muscles burn now, I was so mad but I couldn't do anything

"As if you really care" I finally said from behind my knees "hypocrite" I uttered just loud enough for only Kai to potentionaly hear, and I think he did.

"As much as you have a point Kai, I won, you can quit you're bitching, I'm going out for a smoke" I said and stormed off. Half way through my smoke Tyson approached me

"Hey!" he called which made me jump ten feet.

"What the hell Tyson? Go watch the match!" I scolded him. He just stood there in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I blinked trying to fight a blush and failing. I shook my head and regained composure

"So you not?" he ventured. I smirked

"Yes I'm fine, now, no thanks to you" I glared.

"What did I do?" he demanded

"This war guys, all out war! Seriously?" I closed my eyes now "what a stupid thing to say with their younger sister right there". I pitched my smoke on the ground and stomped on it. Tyson looked at the ground now, looking more sorry for me, god I hated it when people felt pity for me! What good did it even do?

"I'm sorry, I was just talking game I didn't think you'd take it the way you did" he explained. I blinked, I was getting used to this parallel universe I seemed to travel to where people acted differently with me alone.

"Its fine, you do have a point" I said stretching. Tyson smiled

"So were good?" he asked. I smiled and nodded

"Were cool man" I replied walking towards the doors, for a second Tyson stalled and I got the feeling he was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut for once. Man this Parallel universe was actually pretty sweet.

So as one could guess we won the Asian championships. This was great! Lee and Ray had finally worked things out to. Hello world Koojiru has other family! America here we come.

Now the only question left was who's house to stay at? Ray's hotel or with my blood relatives?

Chapter end.


	7. Were blading, blading in the usa!

Were Blading, Blading in the U.S.A!

So here I am on the plane to the states, I almost felt close to home. Tyson was laying there complaining about some bad pretzles, apperantly the prezles were at fault for hislack of eating fruits. I myself chose an orange. I looked over at Max as he got teary eye'd at the thought of seeing his mom. I shook my head, mama's boys che. After we got off the plane Tyson and Kenny were checking out the tall buildings. which always made me kinda twitchy, I mean, it was always so tempting to jump off of them...

"wow I bet we could take an elevator all the way to the top! Race you there" Tyson explaimed. I shook my head

"meh tall buildings always make me dizzy" I lied. Though I guess it wasn't a real lie. The thought of throwing myself over the edge always made me dizzy. I was so tempted to say 'I'll race you to the bottom I win!"

"Don't forget were here for the American tournement and we have a lot of training to do" I let out a breath good, no feild trips to the tops of buildings. Or down. Then Tyson's grandpa pulled up out of the BBA bus

"Hey little dudes and dudette!" he came over and ruffled my hair. I blinked then moved away from him. I didn't need Tysons grandpa getting all chumy with me like he was.

"Aww come on Grandpa leave her alone" he said. I blushed ugh could this be any worse? Oh yes there he went, showing off to a crowed. Joy though his moves were cool. Ray pulled up in a bus, I ended up staying with him.

"come on were going ona feild trip!" he called to me and Tyson. As we bussed to the ressurce facility for beyblading Grandpa sang on the bus. As we aproched the building I noted it was beyblade shapped. As Kenny explained it Ray commented how it was cool we even got to see it. If you ask me, I didn't care about the science, some parts worked well together some didn't and I was content with my blade. We met Jeff, the education facilitator or something. Either way he looked too showboaty for me. I didn't pay attention to his mumbo jumbo about science. Kenny seemed to be enjoying himself. Kai seemed just as unimpressed as I was.

"This is a load of bull" I murrmerd to him

"Something seems wrong here!" Tyson exlaimed, oh wow a reason to respect him, go figure! "all of this to figure out the perfect beyblade, but where does skill and stratagy come in?"

"Amen" I cheered, which got a glare from Kenny, oopth. Tyson continued his rant

"Not to mention the grit determination and heart! what do you think Cheif" as we looked over to Kenny he was cleaning the facility going on and on. Max's mom wonderd over, she was pretty! Holly hell!

"Excuse me, let me introduce the head director of the BBA" Jeff told us

"My mom is head honcho?" he said happly.

"Yes Judy is a very important member of our organization". I blinked, oh my. "And these are the blade breakers" Jeff introduced the rest of us, thanks Max

"You didn't tell me you were part of a championship team" Judy said

"Yeah I'm sorry I was caught up in it all" Max explained. As we walked through the facility Jusy explained to us more sciencey shit

"I still think the blade is only as strong as the player using it" Tyson mumbled. I couldn't have been happier to know him right now, so I stood next to him, Kai was bogging me down with his bad vibes anyways, oh god I was around Grandpa too much now hah...uh.

"I couldn't agree more Tyson not many people know about this but out facility also contains a training center complete with a state of the art practice stadium". I rolled my eyes and looked down at the center. Yeah it was huge and great and all but it felt so cold to me. If this was the future of blading was it still too late to jump off the building?

"We give our bladers proper nutrition to maximize their full potential, we have classes and those who get into our advanced class learn to control even the most challenging beyblade Paul more firm movement on your launch" she told a boy down in the statidum area. I grimsed

"stae of the art this state of the art that god forbid they tough it out on their own" I said cynically. Thats when the red headed girl I bairly noticed stepped forward and actually spoke

"Watch it kid you'd have no chance against us!" she sneered at me. I stepped forward

"Wanna bet?" I sneered back. A hand grabbed my shoulder

"Lets not give our stratagies away to the oponents" Kai whisperd in my ear. I shudderd ick he was too close!

"Even if you changed it up to confuse them they still have enough machines to figure you out". I glared at him

"You saying my stratagy is that simplistic? don't forget it gave you a run for your money" I retorted. Kai shook his head

"Don't forget who won". I blinked, I wanted to slap him, better yet I wanted to get out of this eletest place, who did that girl this she was? God's gift to beyblading? peh!

"I agree with Koojiru" Tyson piped in "we trained the old fasioned way and I bet were just as good as those guys down there". I smiled and blushed, who knew Tyson was so down to earth? It was hard to remember with all his bragging though!

"Oh really?" the red headed girl stepped in once more. God she irked me! "Challange accepted" She said with a cocky smile. I jumped forward

"Great you and me chickita!" Kai grumbled behind me "and you shut up for once!" I turned and pointed to him. He just glared at me and and rolled his eyes, so I returned it with sticking my toung out. Ass.

"Well hot shot are you ready to put your blade where your mouth is?" she continued

"Are you serious?" Tyson asked

"I tought you were my moms assistent?" Max asked. SHe wasn't a very good one, ugly to boot.

"She is Emily here is a master of many other talents as well shes a tennis player, as well as being an excilent beyblader" Judy so kindly inforumed us

"Uh your a beyblader?" Tyson popped in

"my setiments exactly" I said

"Yeah why do you sound so suprised?" Emily asked with more cockyness in her voice

"You seem more a bookworm type then a beyblader" he retorted. I stiffled a laugh, it was true! wait hey! I was book worm! Now I glared at Tyson. Emily just smiled.

"Andy, Tony you two stay everyone else please leave the training area thank you" Jusy said

"these three competetors should prove to be more then a match then you guys can handle" I rolled my eyes, I bet they couldn't handle my launcher up their asses, the poll was in the way. Emily looked to Kai

"Got something to say there tough guy?" she asked with a flirty sneer. Erk! Not to mention gag!

"I'm in!" Tyson said "what about you Ray?"

"I'm not about to back away from a challenge. Tyson went to turn to Max but I budded in

"I want to go" I said clenching my fist. Kai shot me a warning glance. I blinked and thought about what he said

"actually Max yeah what about you?" I turned to Max. He seemed tence.

"Whats going on here mom?" he asked. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond he was too lost in thought. We progressed to the training area. Emily kept bragging. It was a best of three match. Tysons apponent was all cocky. And his launcher was weird. I stood behind Tyson and pumped my fist in the air

"Go man!". Tyson's opponent started rapping. Turned out his beyblade was rigged to match his rythem. Tyson was getting annoyed

"Chill out there little dude, listen to the beat and pick up the moves" Tyson grandpa said

"Yeah man" I started tapping my foot to the beat. Tyson took him out. The girl I thought was a girl turned out to be a boy. Ray was up next, go figure his opponent had an esal as a launcher. And his beyblade made colours. Ok I admit I wanted mine to do that. Ray was in serious trouble. His beyblade was camo flauged. I looked up at the window, Kai was up there, was I supposed to not be here? Oops. Ray whiped away the colours and took him out.

"The winner is, Ray" Judy said plainley. I was so excited that my team was winning, though Kenny seemed lost in thought

"See Cheif, I told you skill was more important to beybladeing then science" Tyson said. I watched Kenny closely and rememberd Kais words, I got it now.

"Somethings not right" Kenny said. I glared up at Judy, she was begining to make me mad. Why was Max so dependant on her? Didn't he know beyblading was a competitive sport? I walked over to him

"Hey man, you got this, just be careful" I said raising an eyebrow at Max when he looked at me

"My mom would never cheat us!" he protested. I stepped back, the look in his eyes said I had struck a chord the wrong way

"I- I'm sorry" I said stepping back. Fine be blind! I was jsut glad I didn't go now. He stepped up to face Emily now, same doppy smile and all. I could tell something was up with him so I went to join Kai and give him some space.

"Get it now?" he asked me loud enough for Judy to hear. She simply smiled at me and I smiled back

"Yeah, though the mind is often mroe complex then science can even handle" I said leaning against the window. Kai actually smiled at me! What the hell? Yay I guess? max was already in the battle and Judy was watching cooly from the area we were in. I watched at Max got creamed. Good to know, if they wanted to play mind games I could play them right back. Like a good game of chess. Emily, cocky and strong, fast to react. Perfect. As we walked down Tyson was giving max a pep talk

"We still beat the best of this branches beybladers!" he was saying

"Not quite seems you've all been used as lab rats" Kai said as we got closer "You tell them Emily".

"Its true Andy and Tony are two of our very lowest level trainee's" she said. I scoffed

"That doesn't mean shit" I said glancing at Judy. As much as this was a competitive sport I didn't like the way she was using her son.

"Looks like theres hope for you yet" Kai said to me

"Wonderful" I said sarcasticly, I didn't need his aproval, not now not ever cause I was gonna take him down one day.

"Thanks to your egger little demonstration we've analized the skill level of your entire team and all it took was two of our newest members into making you show us what we wanted to see good job guys" she said to her trainee's. I stepped forward

"Thats where your wrong lady" I said. Emily stepped forward

"Check your attitude you guys were beat!" she said. I shook my head smiling

"Me and Kai didn't fall for it" I said with a shrug, even though it was more him then me

"Face it, in the tournement, you just need two out of three matches to win" I said crossing my arms. Judy blinked and nodded

"She's right". I smiled and laughed

"And its not like you saw anyone's true full potential, I know my team, were good like that, if we faced your lowest level trainee's then how were you supposed to messure our 'full' potential, can your data tell me that?" Kai smirked and Tyson smiled

"Exactly!" he put and arm around my shoulder

"BUBBLE!" I yelled at him. He stepped back

"Inviting us here and learning our stratagies was dirty trick!" Ray protested. I nodded

"A dirty flawed trick" I added.

"Don't forget you guys sighned yourselves up for it". Emily reminded us

"Still didn't give you the right to analize us" I piped in again. She glared

"What did you expect? we're a ressurche facility" she retorted. I laughed

"So it gives you the right to be underhanded?" I spoke once more. She had nothing to say now. Hah.

"The main lession here was that you guys are no match for our eleit BBA team, so you'll pose no threaght to us in the American tourniment" Judy said. I glared at her

"As far as your flawed analisys went". Man if they wern't so underhanded I would have taken Emily out right off the bat

"Don't forget, I already analized one of your members in return" I said smirking "And all i have to do is colaborate with Kenny and whom ever may face her to figure it out, that is unless your too chiken to even go for it" I looked at Emily "And if you really want to be bold I'd love to be the one to take you down". Emily glared and stepped forward

"Why you little-" Judy cut her off. I smiled

"Face it bitch, I win" I said cooly. Kai was stiffling a laugh i could tell, che didn't take much to amuse him it seemed. I looked to Max because he was the one I was more concerned with. He was giving his mom disaponted sad puppy eyes.

"Face it, once again we have proved science has over come spirit" Judy said. I laughed, and hard

"A souless bunch like you wouldn't know anything about true spirit" I said. Max turned to me now

"Stop it!" He said angerly "I've had enough of your running down my mom just let it go theres nothing we can do about it now". He looked down. I went quiet. I felt bad for making things so tough on him. We went into the cafetirea and the team seemed to almost forget about the stupidity. Accept for whe Tyson made a comment. I chose to sit beside him, bad idea the boy ate like a beast

"I'm sorry your still hurt by that Tyson but the expibition match with the blade breaksers was supposed to be friendly.

"You sure didn't make that clear" I utterd slinking in my chair. I hadent touched my food. Kai glared at me

"Eat" he instructed. I rolled my eyes

"Sir captin sir!" I pulled the solider solute and ate a bite "better?" I asked smugly. Kai rolled his eyes.

"come on Koojiru" Ray coxted me

"I'm just not hungery guys" I said

"I'm not suprised with the way your boyfriend eats there" Emily said gesturing to Tyson. I jumped up

"He is sooo not my boyfriend" I said turning away from the table

"Where are you going sweety?" Tyson asked teasingly

"Going out for a smoke daaarling" I said dramatically pretending to faint "I'm feeling rathar agjitated" I said rolling my eyes "follow me and get smoke rings in your face" I walked off hearing Emily say

"Isin't she a peach". By the time I came back Judy had left with Emily.

"Losing is bad enough, but I lost infront of my mom" Max said sadly

"Aww don't worry you wern't fully prepaired for the match your mom knows that" Tyson coxted. I lay my shoulders on the back of Max's seat

"Yeah man buck up" I said smiling at him

"Hardly" Kai piped in

"Thanks captin downer" I scolded.

"Thats and excuse in this game you have to be prepaired for anything any time" I rolled my eyes

"We're not ninjas" I reminded him

"I gotta say Kai you can be a real downer" Kenny put in

"I try someone has to be the voice of reason on the team" he retorted

"Voice of reason?" Tyson explaimed slamming his hands down on the table "cut the guy some slack that match didn't count end of story!" Tyson explaimed

"he's right Max, don't listen to Kai what really counts is the tournements" I told him. Kai wasn't done talking yet though either, ugh! I wish he could just take a fucking chill pill shouldn't the tourments matter to him? not this?

"For someone who hates spicey food you can be a real hot head" Kai said

"Better then a shit head" I murrmerd glacing at Kai through slit eyes. He scoffed and turned his head

"Yo peeps its time for you to tune into my frequency, I'm gettin a real bad vibe from you dudes so listen up" Grandpa cut in, uh thank you! "its ture that match ment sqwuat but its your rebound skills that make it sweet or sour from my experiances" I smiled and ignored Tyson and his grandpa arguiing over him calling who or what ever old. I just ruffled Max's hair

"You got this" I said encouragingly as I took my seat. Max smiled at me as Tysons grandpa went on another kendo rampage show off thing

"Hey guys why don't we check out this BBA ressurche center a bit more before we leave" Tyson suggested.

"We could, according to Dizzy this is a ten level office and we've only seen the first level." Kenny piped in

"I see where this is going!" Max came in "The All Stars train here" he continued

"We could leanr THEIR secrets" Kenny said. I looked at my lap

"But didn't Ghandi say, and eye for an eye makes the whole world blind?" I murrmerd, but I was ignored

"This place is so high tech it'd be awesome!" Kenny continued "I'm in!" and yay the team cheered, accept for Kai

"Hey Kai Koojiru you guys comming?" Tyson asked. I blinked and thought

"And skip dessert?" Kai said sarcastically. I glared, no way did I want to be left alone with him, and my inner exploer was itching to go

"Kay I am so in!" I ran off with them. Which was a bad idea, I didn't think we had to SNEEK through here! Then again I should have seen it comming. As we stood benith the ceiling Tyson found his way up into it through a pannel. I sighed, wooh cramped spaces with a bunch of guys, my idea of a pretty little fun time. Or a fart fest waiting to kill me! As the team got up with Tysons help I looked at the hole in worry

"You comming?" he asked holding out his hand to me. I blushed

"Well, I, its...small...and dark..." goose bumps of excitment crawled over my skin but I was ok with pretending it was pure fear.

"We don't have much time Kooj, now or never!" I glared in deturmination and took his hand up. It was scarey to be the last and get pulled up, see my upper arms were weak. But either way i made it up. As we crawled through my stomach sank more and more, if I wasn't worried about being heard by people down below I would have been the voice of reason, something, was going to happen! As the rest of the team jumped down me and Kenny stayed up in the rafters.

"This was a bad idea!" Kenny said shivering

"Yeah no shit really? What was your first clue?" I spat. After calming down i heard Tyson call

"Come on guys the coast is clear but not for long!" I looked at Kenny

"Ok I'll help you get down ok?" I said to him. Thats when he started backing out

"Woh woh! hold!-" too late, he had already fallen on Tyson. I rolled my eyes as they stood up and lept down, climbing was a bitch but getting down was easy as pie. I checked for cameras, but didn't have much time, they were already on the move. Why did I let us do this? As we reached level three my arm hairs stood on end, something was not right.

"Guys seriously they must have cameras!" I said finally.

"Well they let us get this far" Tyson said. As we got in, we found a weird place with a beystadium in it. I looked around ignoring my team mates. I liked exploring every nook and cranny. Then I saw it. I smiled.

"Hey guys look what I found!" I called keeping my back to my team mates. As they gatherd I suprissed some laughter. When I saw all their shadows behind me I jumped and turned around

"A little spider friend!" I called with glee as Tyson and Kenny jumped back. I laughed after I set the spider down

"Oh god you should have seen your faces!" I said through laughs

"This isint funny! We should be focused on figure out more about the All Stars! Not playing with bugs!" Kenny protested

"Aracned, geeze I thought you were a nerd!" I teased. Tyson glared

"Kenny's right enough games" Tyson said. As Kenny went through what they had I looked around again. So many computers...I felt lost. Kenny started hugging the computers

"Oh come on, seriously! They're so souless!" I said

"Um excuse me!" Dizzy rang. I rolled my eyes "I saw that" she said. I jumped, I really didn't like this place! Compters were awesome, great for games and the internet but this many machines was starting to freak me out! Finally we got to level four. Which contained a huge sporting complex

"Am i dreaming?" Tyson exclaimed with a distraught face

"Hell if this is a dream DO NOT wake me!" I said running over to see more "Ok my turn to jiz guys!" I said to my team, earning a grosed out look.

"Everything in this place is jumbo sized" Ray said

"With all the high tech computers and training facilities this place is perfect!" Kenny said. I looked around, and souless I didn't add.

"We saw a lot of people on level one, but there doesn't seem to be anyone on these upper levels, I wonder why" Tyson said

"I does seem strage considering how big this place is" Kenny said

"Maybe thats why?" I added

"Tennis anyone? Soccer? Baseball? Foot Ball?" Max said I laughed

"I'd be so down for some Tennis!". We walked through another door . Thats when Dizzy stopped us

"Hold up guys, this hall way is riddled with lazer censors!" she warned. I blinked

"Maybe we should turn back then" I said.

"We made it this far no way!" Tyson exlaimed. I crept through the lazors with my team.

"Wow this place is great!" Kenny said

"Yeah I know real great!" Tyson said.

"Yo guys I think its time we got out of here, Kais probly wondering where we are" Ray piped in

"Oh like he'd care!" I spoke before Tyson could "It would be nice to have him come and help us right now though!" I looked at me team mates, Tyson was in a weird swan like possition with kenny right on his back, almost litteraly. Max was standing off to the side with his hands in the air, Ray was beside me stuck in a step position, and me, well I was stuck like a weird cat. Befitting I guess considering my heritage. Max was taking a step

"Hey guys kinda like twister right?" I tried to joke. Max was gone I looked back

"Oh shit" was all that came out of my mouth as he lunged forwards through the cencors. I closed my eyes as the wall came sliding down The sound of beeping filled my ears. Thats when i heard Kai grunt. I turned around

"Holly shit! you do give a fuck!" I said running towards him offering him my hand. Kai glared

"I never said I did, and I never said I didn't" He turned around after getting himself up

"Ass" I murrmerd as Max banged on the glass. He was unhealthy attached to his mother. Tyson tried to crack open the door, and kenny explained why it didnt work

"Hey guys, lets just go back, the way we came" I said point blank as I pointed down the hall.

"Yeah if we keep fooling around we might get trapped in here" Ray said

"We WON'T get trapped in here" Tyson protested

"Rays right its time to leave" Max said sadly

"Fine then whats the fastest way out of here?" Tyson said again. I face palmed

"YO DOUCHE NUTS! way we caaame" I said still pointing

"Oh...sorry" Max said looking down

"Shut it" I said punching his arm "I'd kill to trip alarms to say hi to my mom" I said with a weak smile. Max blinked, as if I didn't figure out why he was so sorry.

"Through them" Kai said. I turned around

"What...the fuck?" I murrmerd

"Funny intruders don't usually make it this far into the facility" The green haired guy said

"I don't care spies are spies" The taller guy said with a snap he shut off the alarm

"What you saying your that easy to figure out?" I challanged

"Excuse me?" The taller guy said. Kai stepped forward now, but said nothing, I guess this ment I was free to talk

"You heard me" I looked at them both now as I stepped closer. The green haired guy laughed

"This little girls got guts!" He said looking to my team "though I did think you were a boy at first" I laughed.

"Your eyes really do suck, more way then one" I shurgged. The green haired guy blinked at me

"As in a) you can't tell a boy from a girl, b) your so blinded by your ego you think your all that when really your bound by computers to rely on skill" I said raising an eye brow. Ok sure it didn't make much sense but I made my point!

"Who are you guys anyways?" Tyson asked. I stared them down as greeny laughed

"Who do you think we are exactly?" I tilted my head now trying to look cute, I felt like messin with them. Tall boy blushed slightly. I snickerd inside.

"You guys arent the janetors are you?" Tyson finally concluded. I face palmed again

"No, I do belive..." I looked at them "All Stars?" I raised an eye brow

"Cute and smart!" Tall boy said putting his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and pinched the pressure point

"Hands off fly boy" I said stepping back now. As they took off their cloacks. I blinked, they were in sports gear. How strange. Hell this whole ordeal was strange, life was strange...

I came out of my semi day dream to find Ray and the football guy ready to battle. I sighed

"This isin't going to help us you know" I said

"Yeah but its our only way out" Max told me. I glared at the two All Star members now. This was unfair, if only I could have battled them however, this would give away my own beyblade technuiqe. Not gonna happen. I watched with tension as Ray got batterd around like a rag doll. I wanted to help, I wanted to take them down so badly...

"Don't even think about it" Kai was beside me now, I guess I had gripped my launcher because he was holding my arm away from where I kept it. And with that Ray was defeated, and the unbreaklible wall was broken. I gulped. Suddenly, I felt like all we had were toys compared to these guys. Pissed off we headed back with Tyson ranting away about heart and dedication over machinery. I wasn't really paying attention, I was focused more on how to prove him and us right.

Chapter end sorry it took so long and sorry if it IS long XD writers block =_= mrrr


	8. Cottage Trip from Hell!

Cottage Trip from Hell!

I woke up to the sound of Kenny screaming. Fuck these walls were paper thin. I sighed walking to the bathroom to put my bra on.

"Kenny?" I called as I knocked

"Kooj!" He called in a huff "Get everyone together were going on a cottage training trip!"

I smiled, for the first time in a long time I was excited about something other then beyblading. Nature, it always soothed me and maybe, just maybe it could help me with my concentration!

"According to the email the camp should be less then an hour away" Kenny said now that we were in the car. Max cried out in excitement, leaving my car nap to fall short. I let the boys babble as I slumped back into position. Kai side glanced at me, causing my heart to palpitate in anxiety.

"You actually seem excited" Ray said moving himself closer to me.

"Yeah, I love the mountains, I love the woods, everything about it." I glanced at my shoes suspended in the air. "Its like an escape" I muttered. Ray blinked, and the smiled his regular kind smile. Kai seemed less impressed.

"Escape?!" Tyson broke in "What do you need to run from? We're a team!" he also smiled. I blushed, and then went cold. Ray was also pale.

"Nothing" I told the boy attempting to seem calm "Now let me nap!"

As we arrived, I was wide awake. Bumpy roads left little room for a proper nap. I smiled and stretched as the boys babbled in their confusion.

"Ah this is so-" Grandpa began

"I CALL MY OWN ROOM!" I interrupted and sped off towards the cabin. Disappointment his me fast as soon as I realized there was only one bunk room.

"So outside?" Ray teased. I gave him a glare "Oh come on, its not like we're perverts" he reassured. I sighed and threw my bag onto the corner bottom bunk. We walked back outside to find the gang talking to some kid, his name was Antonio apparently, and he was going to train us. I scoffed

"Please, you look weaker then me" I said once he was done with formalities. Kai came up behind me, his annoyance was palpable.

"No ones weaker then those who underestimate their teachers" he said under his breath, as if I was the most annoying girl in the world.

"Fine what ever" I said kicking the dirt before me.

"heh I'm sorry about my teammate" Max said stepping towards Antonio. He gave me a cross eyed glance over his shoulder mouthing "this is someone's idea of a joke". I smirked.

"Where are we supposed to train?" Tyson asked. I glanced around he was right, unless we planned to tone our arms in the lake I saw very little space to train in. Tyson turned his head after a conversation with Antonio

"Wanna battle?" he challenged the boy.

"Can't we scope out the place first?" Max asked

"Yeah!" I called out pumping my fist in the air. The boys all stopped to stare at me. "What?" I asked blinking. Ray smiled and laughed

"Hey guys its good to see her excited" he pointed out. God I could hug that boy.

"No way! I say we test Antonio" Tyson said

"Yup, what ever you want" Kai said

"Fine, but after we explore! Or work out! Anti!" I called turning to the boy "Can we work out around here?"

"Of course! I'll show you after the battle!".

The count down began, and my muscle tensed ready for anything. One! Let it...

Antonio beyblade fell to the ground before it even hit the stadium. I glanced at Kai and raised an eyebrow. Told you I mouthed.

"Where I come from I'm the best blader of them all!" Anti told us after whining about his failure.

"Your kidding" Tyson and I said in unison.

"Well I'm pretty much the only blader there is" he confessed. I face palmed.

"I'm going for a walk" I said to the gang. Kai nodded

"Me to". I froze inside. Was he planning to follow me? No, he'd only do that if he had something important to tell me. And I didn't fuck up lately. I shook my head

Maybe he doesn't have anything bad in mind. I told myself. As we set off I noticed that our foot steps were at a match. Turns out he did want to walk with me. Seconds turned into minuets, and the minuets felt like hours as we walked silently into the woods. My throat closed faster and faster as the words 'why did you want to come?' wrapped themselves around my trecia. Finally they burst out, with a harshness I did not mean to express. Kai stopped dead and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just parched" I said losing my confidence now.

"Its ok" he responded. Great, so no explanation? We continued walking as I lit a cigarette

"I still don't approve of you doing that" Kai said breaking the scilence.

"I still don't care, its better then drinking right?" I retorted. Kai shrugged and looked dead ahead.

"I don't mind you drunk" he said finally. A blush crept across my face and turned my head. Why did it effect me this way? Why did he?

"If you only knew" I finally chocked out. Kai stopped moving his feet, causing me to instinctively stop as well. He turned to me, causing the simple blush to create a tomato shade from forehead to chin. That's when his arms went up, and rested on a tree trunk I just realized was behind me. Damn, should pay attention to my surroundings more.

"You know my secret, and yet I don't know anything about you" his eyes bore into me, creating a hot feeling to creep up my neck.

"So? I'm not that interesting" I said through laboured breaths "Why did you have to pin me?" I met his eyes again, with my own fire. Kai moved away from me now

"Sorry" he said simply. "It just makes me uncomfortable that you could destroy me any moment and I have nothing to defend myself with". I sighed shaking my head

"Believe me, theres nothing for you to destroy" I said with a turn. "I'm going back now, don't you ever get that close to me again!" I bit at him. I could still feel his gaze on my back, which burned harshly. Tears stung my eyes and my heart was beating rapidly. Just then a hand caught my arm. I let out a scream and jerked fruitlessly to get away.

"We've gotta work on your arm strength" ugh, the most annoying voice in the world. I whipped around

"What in the fuck is your problem!" I yelled. Kai stood firm, his hand still on my arm "Let, me, go" I demanded

"Not until you tell me something equal to what you know". His eyes were harsh, either with anger or fear. Both I guess.

"There's nothing" I repeated. I pulled my hand to my face, as if I was simply exasperated, but also to whipped the tears.

"I know you were crying" his voice was still just as harsh, causing tears to over flow. Before I knew it I was on the ground sobbing hysterically

"I-I please Kai" I begged through gasps for air "please just let it go!" I curled into a ball to protect myself. Kai just stood above me, looking down at what I'm sure was a pitiful looking girl.

"J-just leave it alone" I kept saying. I think I heard a sigh. His hand was on my arm again

"Come on, get up" his voice was almost a little softer now "We have to train and you can't get any better by sobbing on the ground like a child". I stood up quickly and shot him the fiercest glare I could muster

"It's you fucking fault I broke down!" I sneered "You keep pushing on scars you know nothing about!" I couldn't stop now "You're the fakest person I know! You act all tough and all cool and suave but deep down you have no direction!" I laughed bitterly. "You're just your grandfathers puppet! You're isolating yourself and for what?! Power? Money? Fame? Fuck! You take us all for granted and act like we don't matter! I don't even know why Mr.D picked YOU of all self absorbed false 'tourcherd souls' to be our fucking leader! You don't even know how to take care of your weakest link! No! You pin her to a tree and try to force her to talk about bullshit that destrups her ability to get anywhere neater the 'great Kai Hiwatari'. God! Why can't I beat an emotional pussy like you?! One day Kai, one day I will tear you down" and with that, I ran back to the team.

Ray was waiting for me, smiling but his face dropped as soon as he saw my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked with sweet concern.

"Kai's a fucking ass!" I spoke with hurt. Ray's face changed from concern to anger as he stormed off towards our leader. Tyson was second to respond to me

"Yeah, don't take anything he says seriously ok? What did he say to you anyways? Was it really so bad you had to cry?". I slapped Tyson now, his final words felt demeaning.

"What the hell?!" he reeled.

"I'm sorry, its...its Not as simple as you think it is" I told him grabbing my arms.

"He...demanded I tell him something that overwhelms me, and pinned me to a tree" I admitted. Tyson seemed to take this well. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew soft.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. I shrugged

"What ever he's just a self-" A hug! Tyson was hugging me?! My body began to warm up with embarrassment "Tyson?" I murrmerd. That's when he let go

"Ahahaha sorry, just seeing a cute girl cry makes a man want to help!" he said pointing his thumb towards his nose. I laughed

"Well, I'm and untamable horse, do it again without my permission and I'll slap you hard again!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"No problem, glad to see you smile again". I blushed harder, from where I stood, no guy would care until now.

"Lets get to training!" Kenny chimed in with an antsy tone.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled out as Kai and Ray emerged from the woods. Kai brushed past me looking really unhappy, and Ray satisfied.

"Don't worry Kooj, I had a good talking to him, and your secrets safe with me" he winked. My eyes filled with tears again, tears of gratefulness.

"Thanks guys" I said softly draping my arms over Ray and Tyson's shoulders. "Now who's ass am I gonna kick today?"

Training went on until dusk, leaving my body aching pleasantly.

"Guys! Check out my guns!" I said at the dinner table flexing.

"Oh yeah! You could knock me out!" Tyson laughed, red mark still on his face. We both laughed together and soon everyone but Kai joined in.

"Oh man and did you see how many sit ups this girl could do?" Max jumped up smiling "I still can't believe you beat me!". I smiled and looked at my lap

"Thanks guys, I swear I'll train extra hard tomorrow though! I'll take down that team of pretty boys and that know it all bitchy". I stuffed a lump of rice into my mouth and glanced in Kais direction. Guilt flooded over me as I recalled our earlier 'discussion'. His eyes were distant and harsh, as always so I guess I didn't hurt him too badly.

"I know who do they think they are? Machines Machines!" Tyson joked, imitating a robot. We all laughed and kept imitating the robotic All Stars when Kai slammed his hands on the table.

"I figured you out!" he called to me across the table. I jumped sending rice flying to the floor.

"Team, I have some bad news" he began. I glanced at Ray and he glanced back, paling. "Koojiru is a run away!" Kai called pointing to me. The world froze around me as all eyes moved towards my horrified face.

"No! No! I'm going back!" I called standing and shaking "I may have lied to get here but...but..."

The memories came flooding back, the screaming, demeaning words, lack of interest in anything I did. I bolted for the door and kept running. I couldn't go back! Were they going to send me back? Was I kicked off now? Why Ray? Why did he have to tell Kai?!

"Koojiru!" I heard Tyson's voice in the distance but it didn't stop me. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. The tears came again and before I knew it I was on the ground once more, bruising my knees. Tyson was above me now, watching as I sobbed hysterically all over again. All because of Kai.

"Is it true?" he asked sadly.

"Yes..." I crooked. Silence slithers through me like a snake from the rain forests. I had finally gotten some control before I met Tysons eyes. His too had tears in them.

"Why are you crying?" I asked bitterly with a chuckle. "Its not like your being kicked off the team". Tyson dropped to his knees to meet my level and grabbed my shoulders

"No one's kicking you off, we just want to know why Koojiru" he assured. I blinked at him, still unable to look away. My body grew numb and tingly as his words danced around my head.

"I'm not kicked off?"

"No".

Relief flooded over me and before I knew it I was hugging Tyson, and he was hugging me

"So why were you crying?" I asked, our embrace still continuing.

"Its hard to see your teammate break like that" he murrmerd. I let go

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" I asked whipping my face.

"When your ready" he smiled back at me.

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you first?"

"Of course"

Tyson's p.o.v:

The scene before me seemed to drop like a blade in the dish. Kai was pointing, Koojiru was crying and running now. I couldn't leave her alone like this. Turning to Kai before I rushed after her I spoke the only words that could come to mind

"How could you?" and with that I was out the door. Man she was fast! I called for her several times but she didn't reply. I can't tell you why but I was suddenly afraid she'd run away from us to. I guess I liked her, because the thought of her leaving brought tears to my eyes, her sadness brought them to my eyes, damn it when did I become so emotional! (Authors note: PAHAHAHAHA Tyson emotional? Pshaw right? :P). Down she went. I guess she couldn't run for ever. Once I finally caught up to her, I can't believe she thought we'd let her off that easily! I couldn't help it, I dropped to my knees as well and held her as closely as possible. Maybe I could cheer her up, maybe...

No she'd never fall for me, I saw the way she looked at Ray.

"Can I tell you first?"

Her words hung in the air like thick soup.

What was I about to find out?


End file.
